


RinHaru week 2019

by Nany13_6



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dystopia, M/M, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Quizá era un destino ineludible encontrarse, sin importa cuándo, cómo o dónde; tal vez eran el par destinado y sus caminos siempre volverían a encontrarse una y otra vez.Pero un hecho indiscutible es la importancia que tienen uno para el otro y cuanto influyen para seguir hacia el futuro, motivándose y apoyándose para conseguir sus sueños.No hay una palabra que exprese esa conexión tan especial, pero "amor" puede acercarse mucho.Serie de one shots basados en los prompts de: https://rinharuweek.tumblr.com/prompts
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 1





	1. Día 1. Confesiones

Era imposible olvidar la determinación que mostraron sus ojos cuando le pidió nadar los relevos pese a lo mucho que había insistido en que sólo nadaba estilo libre, o incluso el día en que apareció sin previo aviso frente a su puerta diciendo que irían a Australia.

Desde el momento en que Rin apareció en su vida con su ruidosa y deslumbrante presencia algo en su mundo cambió, nadar ya no era sólo estar sumergido en el agua dejándose rodear por ella, aunque le tomó tiempo entender que era lo que había cambiado.

Tantas veces había llegado frente a él para organizar alguna competencia dentro o fuera del agua que ya casi no se sorprendía por los motivos para realizarlas. Rin siempre llegaba con alguna loca idea que, incluso si no entendía que lo motivaba, terminaba cediendo pues resultaba más divertido de lo que esperaba y descubría algo nuevo.

También recordaba cada una de las palabras en la carta que Sousuke le había entregado mientras Rin estaba en Australia y los sentimientos que le causaron, sólo siendo capaz de responder que también quería ser como él, porque incluso si no lo decía también lo admiraba y seguiría esforzándose para alcanzarlo, porque estaba convencido de que seguir nadando haría que sus caminos volvieran a juntarse.

Y así fue, pues pese a lo tenso que resultó ser su primer encuentro cuando el pelirrojo volvió de Australia y su encuentro en el antiguo club de natación Iwatobi habían logrado reconectar los lazos que los unían luego de nadar juntos y descubrir que durante todo ese tiempo la sensación que les provocaba hacerlo no había cambiado en absoluto.

Claro que le entusiasmaba saber que podía seguir nadando con Rin, no por nada había decidido actuar tras el malentendido previo a su regreso a Australia y dejarle en claro lo importante que es para que pueda avanzar, y que de ninguna manera podría no preocuparle que decidiera dejar la natación.

Aclarado el asunto y terminada la carrera contra los hermanos Mikoshiba, Haru volvió a presenciar ese paisaje nunca antes visto que Rin le regalaba en cada ocasión que podía, porque nadar con él era un evento único, que no se repetía con nadie más y que por tanto atesoraba.

Lo sabía pues aún estando separados por tantos kilómetros instintivamente dirigió su vista hacia el carril a su lado buscándolo y esperando que, como en tantas otras ocasiones, él estuviera ahí y compartieran esa emoción que recorría su cuerpo tras una competencia. Porque incluso si no estaba ahí y no podía verlo sentía esa conexión inquebrantable que los mantenía cerca.

Y por fin se dio el día de de su reencuentro, justo antes de la tan esperada competencia y cuando fueron a apoyar a sus ex compañeros entusiasmados por ver sus avances durante ese año.

Rin se encargó de conducir mientras Haru miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana. El camino era largo y aun faltaba para llegar a su destino y el pelirrojo le sugirió dormir un poco aunque él se negó.

—Me pone nervioso tu forma tan brusca de conducir, no puedo dormir —claro que sólo bromeaba y Rin lo notó de inmediato—. De cualquier manera, sólo podemos tener conversaciones largas en momentos así.

El otro coincidió y siguieron conversando sobre lo entusiasmados y emotivos que se encontraban anteriormente en su último año de preparatoria, las experiencias que había vivido en Australia durante ese tiempo y, sin poderlo evitar, Haru se sintió curioso ante la mención de sus compañeros.

—Así que hiciste nuevos amigos... ¿Fuiste capaz de ver un paisaje nunca antes visto con ellos? —quizá no era necesario preguntarlo, pero la duda rondaba su mente y no podía dejarlo pasar.

—Supongo, creo que la tuve, pero... Nada mejor que el que vi en el relevo que nadé con ustedes —su expresión lo decía todo, para él ese momento también había sido sumamente importante y no pasaba desapercibido—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Haru?

—Tampoco.

—Pero no podemos mirar al pasado o terminaremos obsesionados con ello.

—Debemos seguir hacia el futuro...

Porque si bien atesoraba cada uno de los recuerdos creados con sus amigos era consciente de que aun tenía un camino muy largo por recorrer y ver hacia el futuro era su prioridad.

Rin se sentía cansado, y ya que Haru no había querido dormir mientras el conducía sugirió detenerse en el área de servicio cercana para poder descansar. Luego de asegurarse que ambos estarían cómodos Haru volvió a hablar, pues no podía olvidar lo importante que había sido su viaje a Australia juntos, no sólo para tomar una decisión respecto a su futuro.

—Es cierto, hace un año también tuvimos un momento así —Rin dudó por un momento hasta recordarlo, preguntando si se refería a su viaje a Australia—. Mi mundo entero cambió ese día —no quería ser demasiado nostálgico, pero quería que el chico lo supiera adecuadamente, ya que antes no lo había dicho y era importante que lo supiera.

—Y lo seguirá haciendo, el tuyo y el mío —sonreía, pensar en ello lo llenaba de emoción.

—Me pregunto que estaremos haciendo el próximo año en estas fechas.

—Probablemente estaremos en el hotel de alguna ciudad para un torneo. Ocurrirá el mismo error y volveremos a dormir uno junto al otro como ahora —sus ojos se habían cerrado aunque seguía escuchándolo y respondiendo a sus preguntas mientras pensaba en lo gracioso que eso sería.

—Yo paso —no tardó en escuchar la risa del pelirrojo antes de hacer una pausa, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Quiero... Nadar un relevo de nuevo.

—Hagámoslo, pero esta vez a nivel mundial. Aunque aun no sé que tipo de equipo tendremos.

—Algún día, seguro —de nuevo se formó un silencio y miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente.

Habían pasado muchos años y aun así cada momento, cada conversación, cada competencia que compartían seguía siendo tan especial como la primera. Rin no era sólo un amigo preciado, es especial y lo sabe pues no dejaba de pensar en lo libre y alegre que se sentía al poder compartir el agua con él.

Porque había un sentimiento en su corazón cada que estaban juntos que lo hacía sentir que llegaría a un nuevo escenario, una fuerza magnética que lo hacía incapaz de alejarse esperando algo que pronto se mostraría.

Era un sentimiento que no había podido identificar por más tiempo que pasara y que creyó era resultado de la admiración que Rin le provocaba. Pero iba mucho más allá de eso, lo que los unía era no sólo el destino, sino un profundo sentimiento que ninguno era capaz de expresar abiertamente.

Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no había notado que desde unos instantes antes el chico había dejado de hablar. Su vista se posó en él, preguntando si se había quedado dormido sin recibir respuesta.

—Estoy seguro de que algún día volveremos a ver un paisaje que nunca hemos visto —su voz era apenas audible, no quería despertarlo y aun así quería que esas palabras llegaran hasta él.

Se acercó lo suficiente para ser escuchado mientras su timbre demostraba todo los sentimientos que quería expresar con esas palabras pues aunque aun no era capaz de elegir una palabra que definiera todo lo que Rin le hacía sentir estaba consciente de lo que significaba para él, y que incluso si no era capaz de decirlo abiertamente su sentir no cambiaría.

Pero Rin no estaba dormido, él también tenía mucho en que pensar y pese al cansancio aun no era capaz de hacerlo. Escuchó atentamente lo que había dicho y sintió su cercanía cuando lo hizo. Él tampoco podía ignorar sus sentimientos, y menos debido a que los había descubierto mucho antes.

Tampoco diría nada, pues era demasiado vergonzoso pensar en enfrentarlo y expresar abiertamente sus propios sentimientos, pero lo acelerado de su corazón y esa cálida sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al escucharlo eran demasiado fuertes y claros para   
ignorarlos.

Porque sí, ambos era resplandecientes para el otro y no se podía negar; sus sentimientos por el otro eran profundos y con sus acciones lo demostraban. Quizá ni siquiera eran necesarias las palabras, al menos no mientras pudieran seguir compartiendo ese espacio tan preciado para ambos.


	2. Día 2. Agua

Siempre dicen que al amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo y que el tiempo fortalece las relaciones, las hace más maduras y asegura un futuro brillante para la pareja.

Rin, romántico por naturaleza, había creído en ello durante años y esa idea se fue reforzando cada día en que sentía como se enamoraba más y más, sin importar los resultados de las competencias, sus discusiones o sus diferencias.

Siempre lograban solucionar sus conflictos de la mejor manera y su relación volvía a ser estable, cada vez más fuerte e inquebrantable pues además de estar destinados a encontrarse habían decidido que sus caminos no volverían a separarse.

Pero justo ese día, reunidos en la sala del hogar de su pareja sentía que todo aquello que se habían prometido y por lo que tanto habían trabajado era en vano, pues por más que Haru pidiera una explicación y quisiera mirarlo para asegurarse de que eran ciertas sus palabras él se negaba a verlo o rompería en llanto y haría todo más difícil.

—Necesitamos tiempo, lo sabes. Tenemos una agenda apretada y no podemos distraernos, tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra carrera y...

—¿Distracción? ¿Eso es lo que ha sido nuestra relación estos años? —estaba herido, no podía creer lo que el chico decía—. Hemos tenido muchas competencias, entrenamientos extenuantes y aun así nos hemos dado tiempo para estar juntos... ¡Incluso durante los entrenamientos hemos salido o dormimos juntos!

—No hagas esto más difícil, por favor. Este es mi sueño desde hace muchos años y nunca te lo oculté, es importante para mí —era difícil decir aquello y mucho más cuando al azul profundo no se apartaba de él.

—Y nuestra relación no, es lo que debo entender —el enojo comenzaba a brotar, no podía creer que fuera Rin quien pronunciara esas palabras tan a la ligera y por más que intentaba mantener la calma sus emociones comenzaban a desbordarse.

—No tiene caso, estás molesto y ni siquiera piensas lo que dices. Quizá cuando estés más tranquilo podemos hablar, aunque eso no hará que cambie de opinión —se levantó rápidamente y salió sin dar tiempo a más pese a que su pareja repetía una y otra vez su nombre mientras caminaba tras él incluso después de estar lo suficientemente lejos para detenerlo.

Sólo hasta llegar a su departamento se dio tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de hacer, no se detuvo por más que Haru lo llamara e incluso terminó apagando su teléfono para que no siguiera insistiendo en hablar del tema.

Claro que él también había sufrido, mucho más de lo que se podría pensar, y no sólo por ser quien decidiera dar ese paso, sino porque además no podía soportar la idea de que la magia entre ellos se hubiera desvanecido de un segundo a otro.

Y es que llevaba varias semanas sintiendo que su pareja se comportaba distante y evasivo, como si de un momento a otro ese sentimiento que los había unido comenzara a extinguirse.

Sabía que Haru no era la clase de persona que se comporta de manera melosa y nunca lo había esperado, se enamoró de la manera en que es, no necesitaba cambiar porque en lo más de dos años que tenían de relación siempre le había demostrado sus sentimientos.

Por eso es que dolía tanto, porque de un momento a otro el amor que los unía se había escapado de sus manos sin que pudiera evitarlo. En algún momento las cosas habían cambiado y se apoderó de él ese horrible sentimiento que no paraba de gritar: "Se acabó. Sólo es costumbre y lo difícil que es decir adiós, no hay más".

Era indescriptible el sufrimiento y nada le hubiera gustado más que refugiarse en los brazos de su pareja como en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo, no mientras siguiera pensando que las cosas iban a peor y no habría manera de solucionarlo.

No quería pensar en ello, quizá sólo necesitaban un poco de espacio para que esa chispa que se encendía cada que estaban juntos se volviera a encender con mucha más fuerza... O quizá para descubrir que se había extinguido para siempre y lo mejor era aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

¿Qué podía hacer más que esperar a que todo se resolviera? Si el amor se había acabado luchar no tenía sentido ¿Que ganaba atando a Haru a él? No podría hacer algo tan egoísta como eso, su amor por él era tan grande como para alejarse si eso necesitaba.

Por supuesto que nada lo haría más feliz que ser quien lo acompañara en su camino, con quien descubriera nuevos paisajes y a quien siempre pudiera recurrir cuando necesitaba apoyo.

Aunque pensar en eso no ayudaba, la presión en su pecho aumentaba y su mente se llenaba de pensamientos que lo atormentaban; todos los sueños que tenía y que quería seguir compartiendo con su pareja se desvanecían recordándole que nada es eterno y que por más sinceros que pudieran ser sus sentimientos eso no bastaba.

Pasó el resto del día encerrado en casa haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en eso e intentando volver a poner su concentración totalmente en su carrera. El teléfono permaneció apagado hasta el día siguiente e incluso al ver las numerosas llamadas que el chico hizo seguía firme en su decisión.

En el fondo esperaba que de un momento a otro el azul profundo volviera a aparecer frente a él intentando recuperar lo que creía perdido, porque seguía esperando que todo fuera sólo un mal sueño y las cosas siguieran como antes.

Nada había ocurrido, no más llamadas durante un par de días y en ningún momento el chico había aparecido frente a él. ¿Qué esperaba? Después de ser quien pidiera tiempo y se mostrara tan indiferente ante lo que ocurría no estaba en posición de solicitar algo.

Había hecho un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para seguir asistiendo a sus entrenamientos y mantener su rutina diaria, por más que intentara convencerse de lo contrario no escuchar a su pareja pidiendo que se esforzara pues también lo estaba haciendo o recibir algún mensaje proponiendo una cita para correr o incluso una pequeña competencia sólo lo hacía dudar aun más de si debían seguir juntos.

Recordaba perfectamente todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que Haru había aparecido frente a su puerta para acompañarlo en su caminata, cuando tras alguna competencia habían caminado juntos a casa y terminaban uno en brazos del otro con Rin reclamándole por ser tan descuidado y pasar hasta tarde en cama luego de ello incluso si él mismo no quería separarse de su pareja.

Pero semanas atrás el chico había preferido no quedarse en casa de Rin ni invitarlo a la suya, además de que había rechazado más de una de sus invitaciones a correr. Era doloroso pensar que había una barrera entre ellos, y su mente había llegado a la conclusión de que se apartaba porque su relación se había vuelto monótona y no tenía caso repetir siempre lo mismo.

Una semana pasó y sólo hubo una llamada de parte de Haru que no logró responder, ningún mensaje o cualquier otro intento de comunicarse. "Se acabó, así será de ahora en adelante. No más competencias espontáneas, no más citas improvisadas ni noches despiertos perdidos entre conversaciones interminables", ese pensamiento lo atormentaba, esperando que fuera falso.

Sin embargo, mientras más días pasaban y el chico seguía sin aparecer más se convencía de que era el final; ese resplandor que tanto perseguía y que luego de tanto logró alcanzar volvía a alejarse sin intenciones de regresar. Era hora de aceptar la realidad por dolorosa que fuera y acabar de raíz con ello.

Aun así no era capaz de hacerlo, cada que su mirada se clavaba en su información de contacto dispuesto a llamarlo para reunirse y hablar claramente la indecisión lo invadía y no era capaz de hacerlo; su mensaje a medias redactado terminaba por ser borrado y ni siquiera podía pensar en presentarse en su hogar.

Cada día era más complicado dar el paso decisivo, cuando por fin reunía valor un pequeño rayo de esperanza se formaba: "¿Y si está igual de herido? ¿Y si también se siente confundido? ¿Y si espera que tome la iniciativa?". Y por más que quería convencerse de que era falso eso lo detenía para tomar cartas en el asunto.

La tercera semana había llegado a la mitad y caminaba de regreso a casa con la firme intención de llamarlo, citarlo en algún lugar y entregarle por fin su tan ansiada libertad. Por más que sufriera era lo mejor para ambos y mientras más pronto resultaría menos problemático.

Iba distraído, pensando en las palabras que usaría para cerrar ese capítulo en sus vidas sin sentir su determinación flaquear y sin que sus sentimientos se desmoronaran al decirlas. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados únicamente en eso y sólo hasta que sintió su muñeca siendo rodeada su atención volvió por completo a lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —estaba sorprendido por encontrarlo ahí y con todos los pensamientos que rondaban su mente no era capaz de reaccionar de otra manera.

—No respondiste mi llamada la vez pasada, así que pensé que lo mejor sería venir a buscarte —soltó lentamente su agarre sin dejar de verlo, no quería que volviera a huir sin poder decir algo a su favor.

—Sólo llamaste una vez, no podía saber que era importante —no ayudaba ponerse a la defensiva, pero no quería tener falsas esperanzas sobre lo que eso significaba.

—No quisiste hablar antes y me pediste tiempo, no tenía razones para insistir —no quería discutir y tampoco entendía la reacción de Rin, simplemente no sabía que más hacer.

—De acuerdo, eso no importa... No podemos quedarnos aquí, vayamos dentro —con las emociones casi desbordándose siguió con el camino hasta su hogar seguido por el chico.

Una vez dentro tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, sin ser capaces de iniciar la conversación. Había tanto por decir que las palabras faltaban para expresar todo lo que querían.

—Quieres hablar ¿No? ¿De qué se trata? —era mejor enfrentarlo directamente, mientras más pronto lo hicieran tendría más tiempo para tranquilizar sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué mentiste? —Rin no entendía a lo que se refería y su mirada lo reflejaba—. No puede ser cierto que quieres tiempo porque estamos ocupados, hay algo más que te hizo decidir eso ¿O no?

—Estás haciendo esto muy complicado, desde el principio sabíamos que no sería fácil seguir mientras más responsabilidades surgieran. Debemos enfocarnos en nuestras prioridades y si es necesario terminar...

—¿Eso quieres? —la seriedad en su expresión hizo que sus palabras se detuvieran, por más que hubiera practicado su discurso tenerlo frente a él sólo lo hacía más difícil—. No estás siendo sincero, no me has mirado ni una sola vez desde que dijiste que necesitamos tiempo. Te conozco, Rin, hay algo más que eso.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —su voz tembló por un momento, sintiendo que no podría seguir si no lo decía ahora—. También te conozco muy bien, conozco tus fortalezas, tus debilidades e incluso tus miedos, siempre has sido sincero conmigo. Desde el principio sabía que no serías la clase de pareja que repite te quiero todo el tiempo o siempre envía mensajes para recordar cuanto te ama y nunca te lo pedí, me enamoré de ti sabiendo eso y no me arrepiento porque a tu manera siempre me demostraste lo que sentías. Pero desde hace unos días te comportas diferente, no quisiste pasar la noche conmigo o que yo la pasara contigo, no salimos ni una sola vez a correr juntos, no nos vimos tras el entrenamiento... Cada que pensaba que sería buena idea hacer algo juntos te negabas y ni siquiera parecías feliz las pocas veces que pudimos pasar tiempo a solas. Y no quiero eso, no quiero tenerte junto a mí por la fuerza o porque estás demasiado acostumbrado a esto. No importan los motivos, si no quieres más que estemos juntos basta con que lo digas claramente; porque no quiero que pienses que debemos volver en algún momento, por eso es mejor terminar.

—Tienes razón, tampoco he sido sincero... —hizo una pausa y con eso Rin sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, incluso si había decidido que aceptaría la separación no estaba preparado para escucharlo.

—Está bien, te dije que sería lo mejor, no tienes que... —no entendía que estaba haciendo pero cuando vio que buscaba su teléfono muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente.

—Míralo —le mostraba insistentemente la pantalla y no pudo seguir evadiéndolo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Eso que significa...? —miraba atento la fotografía que le mostraba pero no tenía ningún sentido para él.

—Sé que nunca me has pedido que sea diferente y te basta con lo que hago para saber lo que siento por ti, pero no creo que sea suficiente. Entiendo que sería complicado que cualquiera de los dos entrara al registro familiar del otro así que no es la mejor opción, y tampoco ir a otro lugar porque regresando aquí las cosas seguirían como antes.

Rin estaba claramente confundido y no sabía que hacer más que alternar su vista entre Haru y la fotografía, no entendía a que quería llegar con sus palabras.

—Lo más fácil era sólo dártelo sin decir nada, y sé que hubiera sido suficiente para ti, eres feliz con sólo saber que te quiero. Pero para mí no es suficiente; ya no basta sólo salir a correr juntos de vez en cuando, o caminar a casa tras las competencias y luego pasar la noche abrazados. Eres importante para mí, y quiero que sigamos descubriendo nuevos paisajes juntos de ahora en adelante.

—Haru...

—Ese anillo es para que sin importar donde estemos sepas que siempre voy a apoyarte y cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. Quería algo especial para dártelo, debía tener todo preparado para ese día y para eso necesitaba tiempo a solas, no quería que te preocuparas por verme actuar extraño.

—Espera, espera. No querías preocuparme y por eso decidiste no decir nada y sólo alejarte de mí sin explicaciones ¿No pensaste que eso me preocuparía más?

Haru no sabía que responder, estaba tan concentrado en sorprender a Rin que ni siquiera consideró que actuar de esa manera podría preocuparlo más. Sólo pudo desviar su mirada intentando ignorar la expresión desconcertada de su pareja.

—Eres increíble, de muchas formas —Rin suspiró profundamente antes de acercarse a él apoyando su rostro sobre su hombro—. Puedo hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado y fingir que estoy sorprendido si eso te hace sentir mejor —no pudo evitar reír, la situación era tan irónica que no sabía que hacer más que abrazar al chico sin dejar de verlo.

Y él era incapaz de hacer otra cosas más que dejarse abrazar mientras escuchaba a su pareja. Quizá había complicado mucho las cosas con sus acciones y todo se había convertido en un gran malentendido, sin mencionar que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano pues ahora sus planes habían sido revelados.

Las cosas no resultaron como esperaba y se sentía un poco frustrado por ello, sin mencionar que Rin lo avergonzaba mientras más comentarios hacía sobre su descuidado actuar o lo adorable que le resultaba todo el empeño que había puesto para sorprenderlo y demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Pese a eso no se arrepentía de su decisión pues, aun con lo complicado que había resultado para ambos el tiempo que estuvieron separados, saber que el chico seguía tan enamorado como al principio y que lo ilusionaba compartir una vida a su lado tanto como él era suficiente para sentirse feliz.

Quizá el amor no basta para superar todas las adversidades, pero eso para ellos no sería un problema; porque no sólo estaban enamorados, sino que además se esforzaban por solucionar sus diferencias y siempre podían confiar uno en el otro, sabiendo que por complicada que fuera la situación estarían ahí para apoyarse y motivarse a seguir mirando al futuro.


	3. Día 3. Partida

Habían pasado más de dos mil años desde el ataque a la zona central del país organizado por el ejército Escarlata que provocó un cambio radical en el orden sociopolítico, obteniendo como resultado que aquellos cuyas características físicas salieran de lo común fueran considerados superiores, otorgándoles mucho mayor estatus a quienes poseyeran ojos o cabello dentro de la gama del rojo.

Junto con esto hubo un gran desarrollo tecnológico en el centro del recién nombrado reino Rubí, dejando la zona perimetral, área designada a _la raza inferior_ , desprotegida y con grandes carencias. Parte del desarrollo fue impulsado por el deseo de preservar la vida de quien los había llevado a la victoria: Kisumi Shigino, transfiriendo su conciencia a nanomáquinas que le otorgaban una forma física para así seguir inculcando en los elegidos la forma de vida que debía prevalecer.

Generación tras generación había sido él quien designaba quien lideraría su reino, llegando hasta la joven pareja Matsuoka que en un intento de revolución había sido asesinada, dejando a su único hijo desprotegido.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño era más que peculiar y al ser el único descendiente de los elegidos había quedado por completo al cuidado de Shigino para asegurarse de que se convertiría en el digno representante de la nación ocupando su posición como rey.

Así había sido durante toda su vida y Rin, heredero de los Matsuoka, había sido educado para preservar los ideales que las generaciones pasadas protegían. El tiempo había pasado volando y el joven gobernante estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, por lo que sus responsabilidades habían aumentado y ahora más que nunca debía involucrarse en sus labores como rey.

Claro que en ningún momento estaba sólo, pues además del selecto grupo que lo asesoraba en la toma de decisiones seguía al cuidado de Kisumi y tenía como mano derecha al científico más experimentado, hábil y capaz: Rei Ryugazaki.

El científico rápidamente se había ganado el cariño de Matsuoka y era su confidente, pues era el único con quien podía hablar de lo que ocurría fuera de la ciudad y quien le era completamente sincero, incluso si eso significaba incumplir alguna de las miles de normas que Kisumi le había impuesto antes de dejar a su cargo a su heredero más preciado.

Porque Rin no sólo había heredado las características físicas de su madre, quien era la predilecta de su generación y a quien Shigino había considerado ser muy superior a cualquiera de los anteriores gobernantes, sino también tenía una inteligencia y bondad excepcionales, cuestionándose a muy temprana edad porqué el mundo en que vivía debía ser así y si no había más opciones que esa.

Era un día como cualquier otro cuando el pelirrojo llegó al laboratorio irrumpiendo mientras llamaba el científico provocando que el resto hiciera una reverencia dejando sus ocupaciones atentos a lo que el chico tenía por decir.

—Señor, se lo he dicho. No puede entrar causando tanto alboroto —Rei había llegado hasta él intentando regresar el orden perdido ante la interrupción del chico.

—Quiero ir a la periferia —soltó sin más provocando la sorpresa de los presentes que no pudieron evitar murmurar ante sus palabras.

—Hablemos de esto con calma, estamos ocupados aquí y no podemos distraernos... —hizo un gesto para indicarle al resto de científicos que podían seguir antes de guiar a Rin hasta su oficina cerrando la puerta para tener privacidad—. Hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, no puedes entrar así nada más y mucho menos diciendo que quieres salir. Además, se supone que tenías una reunión importante.

—Deje a cargo a Mikoshiba así que estará bien, si hay algo llamará a Kisumi y después me las arreglaré para solucionar eso —no quería darle importancia y mientras él seguía reprochándole su actitud con la mirada, Rin había comenzado a tomar un par de cosas de los estantes mirándolas con atención.

—Sabes tan bien como yo lo que pasará cuando Kisumi sepa que escapaste de una reunión para venir aquí y que todo será peor si además sabe que te lleve fuera del palacio. No deberías abusar de tu posición o...

—Sí, sí. Ya sé que debería comportarme como un digno gobernante y la historia de siempre... Estoy aburrido; lo más lejos del palacio que tengo permitido salir es a tu laboratorio y es el único lugar en que puedo estar sin supervisión.

—La periferia no es segura, desde hace muchos años hay conflictos y mucho resentimiento hacia la ciudad, Kisumi... Y tu clase. Llevarte allá sólo te expondría.

—¡Eres científico! Haces cosas increíbles a diario, Kisumi es prueba de eso. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser para ti lograr que pase desapercibido entre la multitud por unas horas? —intentaba convencerlo mediante halagos, quizá no era el mejor método pero no sabía de que otra manera intentarlo.

—Rin, por favor. Kisumi no me perdonaría si algo te pasara.

—Por favor, él no se enterará de nada —insistiría hasta el final, por más que se negara.

—Dame un par de días, ocultar tu apariencia será sencillo pero salir sin que nadie se de cuenta será lo complicado.

Rin comenzó a celebrar mientras le agradecía sin dejar de pensar lo divertido que sería y todo lo que harían estando fuera; Rei no dejaba de repetirle que debían ser cuidadosos y nadie podía enterarse de lo que harían, aunque al pelirrojo no parecía preocuparle mucho.

Un par de días habían pasado y Rin seguía faltando a sus labores mientras vagaba por los laboratorios esperando que en cualquier momento Rei hubiera preparado un plan para salir del palacio. Claro que eso le había ocasionado problemas a ambos, pero siempre encontraba como liberarse por complicado que pareciera.

Aun así había tenido que cumplir con el resto de sus responsabilidades pues el científico le había asegurado de que eso facilitaría las cosas. Atendió a su indicación aunque con la sensación de que era sólo un pretexto para que fuera responsable. Sin embargo, luego de un par de semanas Rei le explicó su plan para realizar la visita.

Todo estaba preparado y el día que partieron las cosas salieron tal como lo habían planeado; lograron salir sin levantar sospechas y el pelirrojo no podía estar más emocionado. No había dejado de hacer preguntas mientras seguían viajando hasta llegar al lugar que le mostraría.

—¡Eres genial, Rei! Sabía que lo lograrías y por fin pudimos venir —miraba a su alrededor, definitivamente la periferia no era ni parecida a lo que le habían descrito cuando era pequeño y no quería perder ni un sólo detalle.

Veía a la gente pasar apenas escuchando lo que su guía decía, no era capaz de asimilar lo que miraba y se había distraído siendo incapaz de seguirlo. En un momento chocó contra un par de chicos que aprovecharon la distracción para tomar algunas de sus pertenencias.

No le habría dado importancia de no ser porque entre ellas le quitaron un colgante que poseía desde que tenía memoria y, según lo que Kisumi le había explicado, sus padres le habían entregado poco antes del conflicto en que perdieron la vida. Definitivamente no podía perder algo tan importante, incluso si con sólo pedirlo Rei era capaz de elaborar uno exactamente igual pues el objeto no era valioso por sí mismo, sino por lo que significaba para él.

Corrió tras ellos y estuvo a punto de perderlos de vista hasta que un chico de cabello oscuro se interpuso en su camino haciendo que se detuvieran.

—Los vi, devuelvan eso —su voz era firme y no dejaba de mirarlos.

—Es obvio que no los necesita, los de su clase son todos iguales. Nosotros podemos darles mucho mejor uso a estas cosas —el mayor de ellos intentaba defenderse mientras buscaba una salida de escape.

—¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando descubran que eres el responsable de esto? No creo que vaya a dejarlo así.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y antes de que el chico o el pelirrojo pudieran decir algo lanzó las cosas al suelo y corrió en dirección contraria.

—Tomas tus cosas y vete, si ni siquiera sabes como protegerte no tendrías que estar aquí —y sin esperar respuesta desapareció de la misma manera que se presentó.

—Espera... —Rin intentó seguirlo hasta escuchar una voz que conocía a la perfección llamándolo.

—¡Sabía que traerte era mala idea! Te dije que no puedes andar por aquí solo... ¡Y además de todo casi pierdes el colgante! Kisumi va a mandarme a encerrar si se entera de esto...

—Estoy bien, no ocurrió nada —recogió sus pertenencias aunque sin dejar de observar el lugar por el que se alejó el extraño chico.

—Será mejor irnos antes de que alguien más se de cuenta de esto...

Pero él había dejado de escuchar, sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir y necesitaba agradecerle adecuadamente por haber devuelto sus pertenencias. Por más que Rei le repitiera lo riesgoso que aquello fue él seguían insistiendo con volver.

Los días pasaban y en cada uno el pelirrojo llegaba al laboratorio con la esperanza de que el científico quisiera acompañarlo nuevamente a buscar al chico que lo había ayudado aunque él seguía negándose hasta que Rin advirtió que si no lo acompañaba iría por su propia cuenta.

—Te volviste loco y lo que estás haciendo se llama chantaje, no voy a caer en eso —estaba consciente de que el chico era capaz de eso y más, pero esperaba conseguir que dejara el tema de una vez.

—Por favor, Rei. Sólo una vez; buscaré a ese chico, le agradeceré y no volveré a pedirte que vayamos, lo prometo...

No entendía como, pero nuevamente había cedido a su petición y se encontraban de nueva cuenta en el sitio que estuvieron la última vez intentando encontrar al chico misterioso, esta vez intentando ser aun más discretos y no atraer demasiadas miradas.

Fue casi obra del destino que justo en el mismo lugar apareciera el chico y que al notar su presencia y reconocerlos se detuviera.

—¿No te advertí que dejaras de venir? Aunque traigas a tu guardián no eres bienvenido por aquí —no entendía para que había vuelto y quería asegurarse de que se marchara y no los relacionaran o estaría en peligro—. Y si te mandaron a vigilarnos deberían saber que no planeamos nada, suficiente tenemos con el tributo y sus castigos para buscarnos problemas.

—No es nada de eso, sólo quería agradecerte por lo de la otra vez. Todo es preciado para mí y creí que debía...

—¿Está todo bien, Haruka? —entre ellos se presentó un chico castaño que no apartaba su mirada de Rin, dispuesto a pelear si era necesario.

—Él ya se iba, deberíamos hacer lo mismo —y sin darle más importancia caminó en dirección contraria a donde estaba el pelirrojo—. Vamos, Sousuke, no necesitamos problemas.

—¡Gracias, Haruka! —aun con la mirada turquesa clavada sobre él decidió decir esas palabras, sentía que era necesario.

Luego de eso volvieron al palacio, no sin antes un nuevo regaño por parte del científico repitiendo los peligros a los que se exponía por hacer aquello e intentando convencerlo de no volver ahí.

—No entiendo porque piensa que somos guardias o algo así, los disfraces son perfectos, nadie podría reconocernos.

—Ellos sí, se conocen desde siempre y pueden darse cuenta cuando alguien no pertenece allí. Quizá no tenga ni siquiera idea de la posición que tienes pero sabe que no eres de los suyos. Sólo espero que con esto hayas tenido suficiente y dejes la loca idea de...

—¿De qué? Quiero saberlo, debe ser importante para que Rin no se presente a la reunión que tenía acordada —Kisumi ya se encontraba en los laboratorios pues imaginaba que ahí estaría el pelirrojo y era necesario encontrarlo—. ¿Dónde estabas Rin? Los guardias te buscaron por todo el palacio.

—Estaba con Rei, está... Investigando los efectos de algunas hierbas y fuimos al bosque, por eso no me encontraron —no tenía idea de que decir pero debía convencerlo.

—Perfecto, eso responde donde estabas, pero aun quiero saber cual es esa idea que debes olvidar —Rin intentó seguir con su historia pero Kisumi se lo impidió, necesitaba escuchar lo que el científico tuviera por decir—. No podemos dejar que nuestro heredero corra riesgos ¿Verdad?

—Fuimos al bosque a investigar las propiedades de una variedad de árbol para hacer injertos y mejorar la producción, señor. El príncipe está muy interesado y como no tenía idea de la reunión dejé que me acompañara; el área en que crece es cercana a un gran campo de hiedra venenosa y por mi descuido el príncipe casi se adentra en ella. Sólo le causó irritación, afortunadamente, y por eso esperaba que dejara de pensar que adentrarse al bosque sin la protección adecuada no tiene consecuencias.

—Rin, vuelve al palacio por favor.

—¡Rei no tiene la culpa de nada! Yo seguía insistiendo en acompañarlo y...

—Está bien, sé que son muy unidos y que Rei tiene muchas consideraciones contigo, no voy a castigarlo ni nada parecido. Pero aun tienes algunas reuniones pendientes y lo mejor será que vayas, todo está bien.

El pelirrojo salió no sin antes dedicarle una mirada arrepentida al científico, sabía lo estricto que Kisumi podía ser cuando él estaba relacionado y se sentía apenado por meterlo en problemas, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Sabía que ese era el momento adecuado para detenerse, no podía seguir apostando a su suerte esperando que todo saliera bien y nadie notara lo que estaba haciendo. Quizá aun no había sospechas de su paradero durante el tiempo que pasaba fuera pero era seguro que la mentira sobre ayudar con las investigaciones no duraría mucho.

Sin embargo, e incluso pese a la advertencia que Haruka le había hecho, no podía simplemente desaparecer y fingir que nada había ocurrido. Tantas cosas había descubierto al salir del palacio que seguir con su vida como hasta ese momento le parecía egoísta e injusto; debía hacer algo, incluso si eso significaba ir en contra de la educación que le habían dado.

Claro que no podía ser tan sencillo como eso, pues inevitablemente a Rei le habían entregado una lista de pendientes urgentes que debía resolver antes de poder seguir con sus labores normales. Rin entendía que era el precio por escapar y mentir; e incluso sabiendo que era peligroso ir solo había vuelto a escapar de la misma manera que lo hizo antes.

Intentaba ser cuidadoso y pasar desapercibido entre la multitud hasta que alguien lo arrastró consigo hacia un callejón oscuro, cubriendo sus ojos y boca para evitar que hiciera ruido. Él intentó luchar para escapar hasta sentir como lo acorralaban contra la pared.

—Te estás volviendo una presencia muy molesta...

Intentó alejar a quien lo aprisionaba pero su brazo hizo presión sobre su cuello evitando que pudiera moverse o hablar.

—No sé quien seas o que es lo que quieres obtener y sinceramente comienzas a desesperarme. Te lo dijo antes, deja de venir de una vez o...

—Deja eso, Sousuke —Haruka apareció haciendo que el chico liberara a Rin—. Sea lo que sea que está buscando nos meterá en problemas si lo lastimas. Vuelve, me encargaré de esto.

El castaño se alejó aun sin dejar de mirarlos; sólo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Haruka volvió su vista al pelirrojo quien no sabía que decir pues estaba seguro de que la manera en que lo miraba era reprobatoria y probablemente volvería a correrlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No puedes estar encubierto pues saben que eso no funciona y no tendría ningún sentido hacerlo ahora ¿Quién te manda? —miraba un poco a su alrededor, no podía bajar la guardia mientras siguiera sin saber que tramaba—. Ni siquiera traes a tu guardián, ya debiste darte cuenta que _los de tu clase_ no pueden andar por aquí solos y menos sin el uniforme de guardias.

—Basta, estoy cansado de que repitas una y otra vez _los de tu clase._ Yo no pedí nada de esto, no es mi culpa que las cosas funcionen así.

—Tampoco haces nada al respecto así que eres parte del problema —no supo que responder y sólo apretó los puños mientras lo miraba—. La próxima vez no lo detendré así que será mejor que dejes de venir aquí, comienzas a levantar sospechas y tienen sus métodos para alejar a quienes ven como peligro.

—Puedo arreglar eso, sé que tienen problemas y...

—¿Problemas? El único problema es esa maldita cosa que les ha hecho creer que son superiores y que pueden pasar sobre todos nosotros. A menos de que la destruyas no hay nada que puedas hacer por nosotros —estaba molesto, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo aquello con su posición privilegiada e incluso había terminando hablando de más.

—¡Haruka...!

—Te dije que volvieras —no pudo evitar levantar un poco la voz, la molestia era demasiada para contenerla incluso si Sousuke no era el responsable—. Vámonos, tendremos más problemas luego de esto.

Rin siguió escondido en el callejón un rato más antes de seguir recorriendo el sitio. Sabía por lo que Rei le había contado la situación en que se encontraban y las muchas necesidades que existían, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí mejor comprendía la razón por la que siempre permaneció encerrado en el palacio y no tenía permitido salir.

Luego de un par de horas había vuelto a su habitación, ocultándose de los guardias que seguramente lo buscaban. No le habría dado importancia de no ser porque escuchó a Shigino pidiendo que llevaran al científico pues era el único que podía tener información sobre él.

—Estoy aquí, ni siquiera deberían hacer un escándalo por eso —Shigino se apresuró hasta donde estaba mientras se aseguraba de que no tuviera daños—. Estoy bien. Sólo estaba aburrido, salí a pasear y volví aquí luego de eso.

—Rin, llevamos horas buscándote; no teníamos idea de donde estabas y nos preocupaste, me preocupaste —frotó su espalda mientras lo miraba, para él Rin no sólo era el futuro heredero y por eso era tan protector—. No puedes desaparecerte así como así, deberías saberlo.

—Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar —suspiró mientras aceptaba las muestras de cariño de Kisumi, incluso tras las palabras de Haruka no podía verlo como el monstruo que describía pues con él siempre había sido atento y bondadoso—. Quiero volver a mi habitación, si no hay problema.

Las palabras del chico habían quedado grabadas en su mente, él tampoco estaba del todo conforme con la forma en que se dirigía el pueblo y estaba convencido de que algo podía hacer al respecto una vez que fuera rey; aunque en cada ocasión que lo mencionó durante sus clases o incluso en las reuniones la respuesta siempre era la misma: "Merecen lo que tienen, las cosas deben ser así y tienes que entenderlo".

Pero no podía, ser indiferente ante la situación que había observado durante sus pocas y cortas visitas a la periferia sería inhumano por donde se viera, incluso si el mismo Kisumi no paraba de repetir que todos ellos merecían un castigo mucho más cruel que ese por lo que habían hecho con los antiguos reyes, sus padres.

Rin no podía dejar las cosas así y siguió escapando un par de veces más llevando consigo algunas cosas que consideraba podrían servir a las personas que allí vivían, ocultándolas en lugares que pudieran encontrarlas evitando llamar la atención de los guardias o el resto de personas. Con cada visita se volvía más hábil e incluso el par de veces que se había encontrado con el castaño había logrado huir antes de que se acercara.

—No entiendo que busca, ha estado dejando cosas y con indicaciones para que pasen desapercibidas entre los guardias. No confío en él, pero se ha vuelto hábil y no puedo detenerlo para hablar —fueron sus palabras mientras miraba a Haruka, incluso si no lo decía sabía que también había estado observando a Rin.

—¿Importa? Tenemos demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparnos, es una suerte que no nos busquen luego de su encuentro hace varios días —intentaba restarle importancia, aunque entre sus planes no pasaba desapercibido y buscaba la forma de enfrentarlo nuevamente—. Mientras no interfiera no me interesa lo que haga, déjalo jugar a ser el héroe.

Los días pasaban y Rin seguía escabulléndose de vez en cuando aunque sus visitas eran cada vez más espaciadas pues había escuchado de los guardias sobre los sucesos extraños acontecidos en la periferia y la supervisión de Kisumi se había vuelto más estricta por la misma razón. Sin embargo continuaba yendo de vez en cuando pues no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Es suficiente ¿Qué quieres aquí? Sigues viniendo y haciendo cosas, no le dí importancia pero la seguridad es cada día más estricta y comienzas a ser un problema ¿Qué pretendes? —Haruka no podía perder el tiempo deteniéndose a investigar al chico, pero su presencia se había vuelto caótica y debía actuar.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Te dije que podía hacer algo al respecto, es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Tu posición no te da derecho a recordarle a estas personas lo complicada que es su vida y menos aun si eso significa que los guardias comenzarán a investigar y estarán día y noche tras nosotros —estaba molesto, se sentía perseguido mientras más guardias vigilaban la zona y llevaba varios días sin estar tranquilo.

—Lo lamento, no tenía idea de que esto podía pasar. Yo sólo... —suspiró profundamente mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás, era difícil explicar sus intenciones pero no podía detenerse—. He pasado toda mi vida encerrado en el palacio, sólo escuchando historias sobre las personas que viven aquí y lo mucho que merecen lo que tienen ahora. Nunca creí por completo en eso, y ahora menos que nunca. De verdad quiero ayudar, aunque por ahora sea poco lo que puedo hacer.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, era complicado decir algo luego de que el chico se sincerara. No esperaba escuchar eso de alguien _de esa clase,_ quizá no era tan malo como pensaba, incluso si no podía confiar plenamente en sus palabras o esperar que todo aquello fuera cierto.

—Deberías irte, los guardias están por iniciar su revisión y si te encuentran aquí ambos tendremos problemas —y sin esperar respuesta se alejó del lugar, dejando a Rin con muchas ideas sin expresar y la confusión grabada en su rostro.

—¡Haruka! —Sousuke lo detuvo mirando al otro alejarse rápidamente—. Creí que lo dejarías jugar al héroe mientras no interfiriera con nosotros.

—Y eso hice, sólo le dejé en claro su posición aquí. Ahora vamos antes de que nos encuentren con él rondando este lugar.

El castaño no terminaba de creer aquello, pero mientras el chico se negara a hablar al respecto no podía hacer más que pedir que su suerte siguiera intacta y que Rin no interfiriera en sus planes mientras siguiera vagando por ahí.

Un par de días pasaron y ambos volvieron a encontrarse, en esta ocasión Haruka lo observaba desde lejos intentando no llamar su atención sin perder detalle de sus acciones. No quería involucrarse demasiado, pero debía admitir que era complicado hacer como si el chico no existiera mientras más lo observaba.

—Tendrías que dejar de hacer esto —lo sorprendió consiguiendo un respingo de su parte—. De verdad está siendo complicado lidiar con los guardias.

—Y prometo que no es mi intención, sé que debería detenerme y volver a cumplir mis obligaciones... —suspiró profundamente apoyándose en la pared junto a Haruka, ni siquiera tendría que detenerse a conversar luego del desagrado que el chico mostraba hacia él, pero tenía tanto por decir que no podía detenerse—. Un rey debería conocer las necesidades de su pueblo y buscar una solución a ellas, no permanecer tras cuatro paredes escuchando historias y haciendo lo que los demás le dicen sin cuestionar si es correcto...

Rin había comenzado un monólogo sobre su sentir hacia sus responsabilidades como futuro rey y los conflictos que eso le causaba, apenas percatándose de la presencia del chico que escuchaba atento cada una de sus palabras.

No estaba seguro de que aquello sobre _ser el futuro rey_ fuera del todo cierto, pero por el momento no podía hacer más que creer en ello y reflexionar sobre las palabras del chico pues sin importar que es lo que buscaba estando ahí quizá no era tan malo como pensó en un principio.

Luego de un par de semanas ambos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro y de vez en cuando compartían un par de comentarios sobre temas aleatorios que surgían en el momento de su encuentro; Haruka seguía siendo reservado al respecto aunque poco a poco Rin iba ganando su confianza y había descubierto que tenían más en común de lo que pudo imaginar en un principio, podía ser _de distinta clase_ pero no era como ningún guardia que hubiera conocido.

—¿Hay problema si te llamo Haru? Quiero decir, seguir llamándote Haruka suena demasiado formal y no me siento cómodo con ello. Puedes llamarme Rin, tampoco me siento cómodo sin que sepas mi nombre y los títulos no me van, por eso mismo le dije a Rei que no era necesario usarlos mientras no hubiera nadie cerca. Me gusta mi nombre, aunque parezca de chica, y tener un grupo de personas siempre rodeándome y repitiendo de un lado a otro _alteza_ o _príncipe_ resulta desesperante...

—¿No estás llevando demasiado lejos eso de ser el futuro rey? He intentado no pensar demasiado en eso y mientras más lo mencionas se vuelve más extraño —ya estaba acostumbrado a que se refiriera a si mismo de esa forma y no lo habría detenido de no ser por la sensación de incomodidad que le producía pensar que estaba siendo emboscado para conocer su posición respecto al gobierno del reino.

—¿Cómo? —estaba confundido, quizá no se había expresado abiertamente como el heredero al trono pero tampoco lo había ocultado y esa reacción lo sorprendía.

—Mira, si lo que quieres es que cometa un error e intente atacarte por hacerme creer que eres el heredero de _esa cosa_ o busque aprovecharme de ti para obtener algún beneficio por ello no vas a conseguirlo, no tiene sentido que sigas con eso.

—Espera, espera ¿Eso significa que durante todo este tiempo has pensado que miento? —no podía creerlo, era demasiado para ser verdad—. De acuerdo, está bien —suspiró profundamente antes de dar la vuelta por unos instantes para descubrir parte de su verdadera identidad y mostrársela al chico—. Soy Rin Matsuoka, hijo de Miyako y Toraichi Matsuoka, príncipe del reino Rubí al que han tenido oculto desde el ataque hace casi veinte años para evitar otra revuelta —sólo mostraba sus ojos y parte de su cabello, suponía que eso bastaría para convencer a Haruka.

Sin embargo, él no supo como reaccionar al verlo así y se limitó a observarlo detenidamente, ignorando por completo las palabras que el pelirrojo le dedicaba pues aun no se sentía capaz de decir algo al respecto.

—Vamos, no te quedes sólo mirándome; lo dije desde antes y no tendrías porque quedarte así —no soportaba que siguiera en ese estado pues comenzaba a ser incómodo sólo ser observado como si fuera un ser de otro planeta.

—Tienes que irte —aun no podía asimilar lo que ocurría y necesitaba tiempo para ello.

—¿Eh? ¡Te volviste loco! ¿De nuevo vas a correrme? Creí que...

—De verdad debes irte, no puedes seguir aquí. Sólo hazme caso y vuelve —comenzó a alejarse lentamente sin mirarlo.

—Haru, espera... ¡Haru! —no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y tampoco podía seguirlo o volvería a meterse en problemas por invadir su espacio.

Después de un rato esperando que el chico volviera, sin resultados, decidió volver al palacio. Una vez más estaban buscándolo, pero no se sentía de humor para lidiar con los sermones de siempre así que volvió rápidamente a su habitación y ni siquiera cuando Kisumi se acercó intentando conversar dijo algo respecto a su ausencia.

Shigino sabía que algo no estaba bien con él y la única opción que encontró fue recurrir al científico pues sólo él podría saber que ocurría. Pese a su esfuerzo no obtendría respuestas pues Rei llevaba muchos días sin recibir las abruptas visitas del chico y por tanto no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Claro que no haría nada que pudiera meterlo en problemas y se esforzaría por darle una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho y le diera un poco de tiempo al chico. Los resultados fueron satisfactorios y Shigino dejó de insistir, con lo que había ganado algo de tiempo para poder hablar con Rin y entender en que situación se encontraba.

Aunque no fue tan fácil como esperaba pues él seguía escapando sin dar tiempo para su encuentro, y dado que estaba encubriendo sus actividades fuera del palacio no podía hacer más que esperar el momento justo para hablar.

Mientras tanto aprovecharía el tiempo para investigar un poco sobre el chico que tanto pareció llamar su atención en las visitas en que lo acompañó, no tenía intenciones de alejarlo de él o de los planes que tenía en la periferia, pero al menos debía saber a quien se enfrentaban.

Rin seguía con sus viajes y en cada uno había intentado reencontrarse con Haruka pues desde el día en que reveló su identidad no lo había visto más, e incluso las ocasiones en que sus caminos se cruzaron los ojos azules huían de él y se alejaban rápidamente sin darle tiempo a nada.

No entendía su extraña actitud y, aunque intentara no verse afectado por ello, había comenzado a espaciar sus visitas pues por más notas que dejara todas fueron ignoradas y la situación no parecía que fuera a cambiar pronto. Finalmente terminó cediendo y pasó un par de días sin aparecer ni una sola ocasión en esa área antes de presentarse de nuevo en los laboratorios.

—Rin, pensé que no vendrías más —estaba sorprendido de verlo ahí luego de su prolongada ausencia y no pudo evitar resaltarlo.

—Tuve cosas por hacer, además de mis obligaciones —sonrió de medio lado antes de apoyar su rostro sobre el escritorio frente al que estaba sentado, jugando con un par de cosas sobre él—. Kisumi ha estado más pendiente de mí, incluso mandó a construir un invernadero dentro del palacio con varias replicas de la flora del bosque para tenerme más tiempo ahí —sonrió unos instantes evitando la mirada del científico.

—Sí, se presentó aquí un día pidiendo clones exactos de las hierbas que estudio y todas aquellas que pudieran ser de interés...

—Le dije que funcionarían mejor los experimentos si las muestras se obtienen en condiciones naturales para seguir escapando —compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a ocultar su rostro entre los objetos que cubrían el escritorio—. Estoy aburrido ¿Hay algún experimento en que pueda ayudarte?

—No viniste aquí por eso ¿Verdad? —lo conocía demasiado como para creer aquello, sabía que debía haber otra razón que lo llevó ahí luego de tantos días de ausencia—. Creí que seguirías con tu misión secreta, los guardias no han reportado demasiados incidentes, pensé que eso te motivaría.

—Lo hizo —siguió jugando con los objetos del escritorio, no tenía muchos ánimos para hablar al respecto.

—Rin, no es propio de ti actuar así ¿Qué sucede?

—Es por Haru, el chico que conocimos esa vez. Pensé que habíamos comenzado a llevarnos bien pero desde que le revelé mi identidad actuó extraño y no lo he vuelto a ver.

—Espera, espera ¿En verdad le dijiste quien eres? —esperaba que fuera sólo una broma, no podía ser cierto.

—¿Eh? Sí; por más que hablamos de lo que deseaba hacer una vez fuera rey no quiso creerlo así que tuve que hacerlo, él pensó que mentí.

—Rin, debemos hablar —suspiró profundamente mientras lo miraba con seriedad, no sabía lo que podía ocurrir una vez lo dijera, pero la situación lo ameritaba—. Estuve investigando, y aunque quizá no sea el mejor momento para decirlo necesitas ver esto.

Rin no entendía de que hablaba y sólo pudo mirar con atención la pantalla que le mostraba. Haruka resultó ser el líder de un grupo rebelde que en varias ocasiones había intentado iniciar un levantamiento contra Kisumi y derrocar su gobierno, además de permanecer en constante vigilancia para asegurarse de que no estuviera actuando en secreto.

—Pero él... —había terminado de leer los reportes de los guardias pero no era capaz de decir nada más, no podía creer que fuera responsable de todos los eventos que reportaban.

—Lo siento, Rin, pero ahora que él sabe quien eres no creo que sea seguro que se sigan viendo.

—Pero Haru es diferente, estoy seguro de que él no haría nada que pudiera dañarme...

—Quizás él no intente nada en tu contra, pero no puedes asegurar que los miembros de su grupo no lo hagan; e incluso si nadie lo intenta ¿Qué pasará si Kisumi lo descubre? ¿Creerá que no te harán daño y los dejará tranquilos? Tú mismo acabas de leerlo, ese chico ha sido aprehendido para evitar que cause problemas ¿Kisumi creerá que fuiste quien se acercó a él o lo culpará de engañarte para acercarse al palacio? Lo más seguro para ambos es no verse más...

No quería pensar en ello, apenas lo conocía pero confiaba en él; sin embargo, no quería poner en riesgo la tranquilidad que él y la poca gente con la que se cruzó durante sus viajes podían mantener pese a la constante persecución de los guardias.

No quería dejar de viajar a la periferia pues se había acostumbrado a esa rutina y disfrutaba de hacerlo, sin mencionar que mantenía la esperanza de que Haruka volviera a presentarse para conversar con él; pero era demasiada la información que había recibido y en lo que debía pensar, quizá Rei tenía razón y lo mejor era no verse durante un tiempo.

Y para el chico la situación tampoco estaba siendo sencilla desde que Rin había revelado su identidad, no dejaba de pensar en ello y su amigo más cercano no tardó en notarlo.

—No estás pensando retrasar el ataque ¿O sí? —tras una de las reuniones con su grupo Haruka había acudido a su lugar favorito para meditar y Sousuke lo había seguido.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Llevamos planeando esto durante demasiado tiempo para detenernos ahora.

—Actúas extraño, dudas demasiado de tus decisiones y en cuanto terminan las reuniones vienes aquí —estaba a punto de rebatirlo, pero se lo impidió—. Es por él ¿Verdad?

—No tengo idea de que hablas, hace mucho ni siquiera lo veo —quería restarle importancia, no había razones para hablar de Rin con tantos asuntos pendientes.

—Te interesa, y ni siquiera intentes negarlo. Cada que venía te desaparecías por horas y él aprendió a moverse sin ningún problema por aquí. Si algo no te interesa simplemente lo dejas pasar, pero cuando lo hace vas por ello pese a todo ¿Acaso olvidas porque eres nuestro líder?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, era difícil negar cualquiera de sus afirmaciones pues llevaban muchos años siendo cercanos y ambos sabían suficiente del otro para notar cambios en su comportamiento.

—Es hijo de los Matsuoka y heredero de _esa cosa_ , me lo dijo hace unas semanas e incluso se deshizo del disfraz que usa para demostrarlo —Sousuke no supo que responder, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa para justificar su actuar menos esa—. Sé que para derrocar su gobierno debemos deshacernos de cualquier heredero tal como sucedió en el intento anterior...

—Y ahora que lo conoces no te sientes capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que pueda dañarlo ¿Al menos pensaste que hacer con él? —Haruka no respondió, pero su expresión lo decía todo—. Tiene que ser una broma...

—Sousuke, lo lamento; no era mi intención que esto ocurriera. Él es extraño, incluso si fue criado por _esa cosa_ sus ideas no son las mismas y tiene muy claro lo que quiere lograr como rey incluso si va en contra de lo que le han enseñado.

—No puedo creer lo que voy a decir —suspiró profundamente peinando su cabello hacia atrás antes de fijar su vista en él—. Hay una zona deshabitada en las afueras del reino, seguro la conoces también; atacaremos el palacio, mientras los guardias se dedican a intentar controlarnos y el resto del grupo sigue el plan tendrás que darte prisa y huir con él hacia allá. Será complicado que sigamos en contacto pero haré lo posible por mantener al grupo unido mientras no estés; él quizá deba seguir usando el disfraz al menos hasta que la situación se normalice y sepamos como explicar que esté ahí.

—Sousuke...

—No entiendo que le ves de especial, pero es lo que elegiste y sólo me queda apoyarte...

Pasaron un par de días y Rin había dejado de salir del palacio y cuando lo hacía era sólo para visitar a Rei, era evidente el cambio en su estado de ánimo y no había pasado desapercibido para Shigino, quien decidió confrontarlo directamente para descubrir a que se debía su extraño actuar durante las últimas semanas y su estado de ánimo.

—¿Está todo bien? Hace unas semanas pasabas todo el día fuera ayudando a Rei con sus investigaciones y ahora pasas mucho tiempo sólo en tu habitación ¿Estás estresado o preocupado por la coronación?

—Ni si quiera he pensado en ello, no recordaba que sería pronto —no mentía, habían ocurrido tantas cosas en los últimos días que había dejado de pensar en los asuntos como rey.

—¿De qué se trata entonces? Te conozco bien, no es propio de ti actuar así. Puedes decirme lo que sea —sonrió frotando su espalda, era extraño verlo así y en verdad quería apoyarlo.

—Conocí a alguien, nos llevamos bien pese a nuestras diferencias pero en cuanto supo quien soy dejó de buscarme —no sabía lo que podía ocurrir una vez que dijera la verdad, pero guardar sus sentimientos sólo lo complicaba más.

—Tienes que ser comprensivo, si no tenía idea de tu estatus pudo abrumarle el saber que alguien de vital importancia para el reino tuviera interés en entablar una amistad —quería ayudarlo a sentirse en confianza, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando y sólo hablando sinceramente sería capaz de entenderlo—. Dale un poco de tiempo, incluso puede venir al palacio si eso le tranquiliza.

—Él no querría venir y tampoco creo que fuera bien recibido —no quería darle vueltas al asunto, pero enfrentar la situación sin más no era tan sencillo.

—No seas tan duro, sé que hay normas muy estrictas para entrar aquí y que sólo personas de mi entera confianza lo hacen; seguro también le preocupa ese aspecto, pero si tiene tu confianza y es amigo tuyo las puertas están abiertas para él cuando quiera —sonrió dando algunas palmadas en su hombro para reconfortarlo, quizá todos estos años había sido demasiado protector y por eso temía llevar a alguien ajeno a la guardia real o los consejeros.

—Confío en él tanto como en ti o en Rei, pero no hay manera de que él confíe en nadie aquí —Kisumi intentó nuevamente animarlo con sus palabras, pero él se lo impidió, era ahora o nunca—. Es líder de un grupo rebelde de la periferia y nunca me ha ocultado su rechazo a las creencias que hay en el palacio, no pondría un sólo pie aquí ni aunque se lo suplicara.

—Rin, por favor. Vamos a tranquilizarnos, sólo escucha las locuras que dices...

—No es una locura, en todo este tiempo no he ayudado a Rei con ninguna investigación ni he pasado tiempo en el bosque, cada día que pasaba fuera de aquí sin supervisión fue porque iba a la periferia, todas las irregularidades que reportaron los guardias fueron provocadas por mí y si nadie me reconoció fue porque iba disfrazado —estaba alterado, no esperaba confesar su secreto de esa manera y no podía detenerse.

—Rin, no inventes cosas. Entiendo que puede afectarte mucho que tu amigo dejara de buscarte, pero toda esta mentira no te lleva a nada.

—¡Sólo mentí para poder salir de aquí! Estoy cansado de no saber más del reino que las historias que me han contado siempre, de que quieran que piense que todas esas personas que viven en la periferia son menos valiosos que nosotros y que debo despreciarlos sólo porque unos cuantos de ellos decidieron atacar a mis padres —su voz mostraba su frustración y mientras más hablaba más difícil era detenerse—. No podía soportar seguir así, debía confirmar todas esas historias y ocultar mi identidad fue lo único que se me ocurrió para hacerlo. No podía ser indiferente ante su situación y quería ayudar de alguna manera antes de la coronación. Quise demostrarle que podía confiar en mis palabras pero en cuanto supo quien soy realmente no quiso saber más de mí.

—Rin, por favor, hablemos con calma. Estás muy alterado y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, eso es lo que ocurrió...

—Alteza, príncipe. Han surgido revueltas en la periferia, los guardias intentan controlarlos pero un grupo logró dispersarse y avanza con dirección al palacio. La guardia real está preparada para atacar, deben refugiarse ahora...

—Yo puedo detenerlo, sólo déjame hablar con él y haré que se detenga —suponía quien estaba al frente del ataque y haría lo posible por evitar un enfrentamiento.

—Lleven al príncipe, hay cosas que hacer antes de eso.

—Por favor, dame sólo una oportunidad y evitaré que esto se haga más grande.

—Rin, sabes a la perfección que no sólo eres el futuro rey; prometí cuidarte y protegerte sin importar lo complicada que pareciera la situación. Iré pronto, ve con los guardias y no actúes por tu cuenta ¿Bien? —sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo antes de darle indicaciones a los guardias—. Protejan al príncipe, ya saben que hacer.

Y sin esperar a que Rin pudiera decir algo más, varios guardias se acercaron a él para llevarlo al lugar donde Shigino les había indicado pese a la resistencia que el chico ponía y lo mucho que insistía en poder controlar la situación.

Aun con eso, mientras se aseguraban de llevar al lugar de resguardo al pelirrojo, recibieron un ataque que ninguno esperaba ni pudo esquivar dejándolo desprotegido.

—Espera, es suficiente. Sólo llévame con Haruka y prometo que detendré esto —no podía ver a su atacante, pero esperaba con eso llamar su atención y detener lo que pretendiera hacer.

—Soy yo —Haruka se aseguró de que pudiera verlo para tranquilizarlo—. Pensé que sería más fácil encontrarte, pero todo está vuelto un caos y es difícil buscar a alguien mientras muchos guardias aparecen e intentan atacarte.

—¿Haru? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con el grupo que entró al palacio o los que están causando las revueltas —estaba sorprendido, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no podía asimilarlo.

—Vine por ti.

—Espera ¿Por mí? ¿Con todo lo que está ocurriendo? De acuerdo, eso no importa; debemos buscar a Kisumi para que detenga a los guardias y lleguemos a un acuerdo...

—Eso no va a pasar —Haruka lo detuvo, estaba consciente de lo que habían planeado y no iba a detenerse—. Debemos irnos, después te explico lo que pasa.

—No podemos irnos así ¿Qué hay de los de tu grupo? Déjame hablar con Kisumi, podemos detener esto.

—Esto está planeado desde antes de que te conociera, nada de lo que digas hará que cambie.

—Déjame intentarlo, estoy seguro de que si me dan un poco de tiempo podemos llegar a una solución.

—Nadie va a detenerse y todos están preparados para afrontar las consecuencias, sean cuales sean. Sé que eres diferente y que tus planes no son los mismos que los de los reyes anteriores, pero mientras _esa cosa_ siga aquí las cosas no van a cambiar —la expresión que hizo en ese momento lo hizo entender lo complicado que sería convencerlo—. No hay mucho tiempo, debemos irnos.

—¿Y qué pasará con Kisumi, Rei y los demás? Sé que no quieres escuchar nada de él y que lo ves como enemigo, pero es quien ha cuidado de mí durante toda mi vida, no puedo dejarlo a su suerte —le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar si seguían ahí, pero no podía simplemente irse como si ninguno de ellos fuera importante—. ¿Qué pasará conmigo si logran su objetivo? ¿Qué pasará contigo si no lo hacen?

—Te prometo que todo estará bien, no importa el resultado. Encontraremos una solución mientras esto pasa, cuando vuelvas no tendrás de que preocuparte —extendió su mano frente a él, podía escuchar a los guardias pidiendo apoyo y si no dejaban el palacio pronto estarían en problemas.

Rin no supo que responder, entendía lo complicado que era la situación en que se encontraban y también que ninguna de sus palabras haría que cambiara; pero no se sentía capaz de dejar sólo a Haruka y menos aun luego de conocerlo y saber que sus ideales eran los mismos ni tampoco de abandonar a las únicas personas que siempre cuidaron de él. Simplemente tomó su mano para partir juntos no sin antes recordarle que prometió que todo estaría bien y debía cumplirlo.

El futuro era incierto y lo sabía, el resultado de ese enfrentamiento afectaría a ambas partes sin importar que bando se impusiera y no podía confiar en que la situación terminaría bien como Haru lo había prometido; sin embargo, y pese a lo mucho que pensara que esa no era la decisión correcta, apostaría todo por apoyar a Haru con la esperanza de que la solución fuera mejor de lo que sospechaba y sus deseos de cambiar la situación del reino pudiera cumplirse, incluso si no era de la forma que había planeado.


	4. Día 4. Destino

Se encontraba conversando con un par de nadadores sobre el desempeño que habían tenido tras la competencia y lo sorprendente que Haru era dentro del agua, pues pese a lo reñida que pudiera ser alguna competencia siempre lograba clasificar y sus tiempos mejoraban tras cada una.

Rin coincidió con sus comentarios y no pudo evitar contar un par de anécdotas en las que resaltaba la gran capacidad que el chico tenía para nadar, y lo apasionado que era al respecto consiguiendo algunos comentarios sobre lo grandioso que era que los dos nadadores más talentosos de Japón fueran tan cercanos.

El chico simplemente sonrió antes de buscar con la mirada a Haru, quien al encontrarse con él en el pasillo antes de ir a la fiesta le informó que llegaría más tarde pues tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes de ir.

Logró verlo en la entrada y se sintió abrumado por la imagen que proyectaba. Su vestimenta consistía en un traje azul con un patrón de cuadros de color blanco, una camisa gris y corbata color vino; su peinado no era demasiado elaborado, sólo tenía algunos mechones despeinados y ligeramente rizado en las puntas.

Apenas fue capaz de llamar su atención para que se acercara y una vez llegó hasta él dedicó unos segundos a observarlo sin ser capaz de expresar los elogios que pasaron por su mente apenas lo vio llegar.

Rápidamente había sido rodeado por otros nadadores para felicitarlo por su desempeño y Rin había decidido darle un poco de espacio para convivir con el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta mientras observaba como cada vez le resultaba más sencillo desenvolverse en lugares con una gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor.

Su vista no se había apartado ni un momento de él y sólo podía pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellos antes de llegar a ese momento.

Apenas podía creer que se conocieran por casualidad durante su infancia y que desde ese momento la admiración por su forma de nadar surgió haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para nadar junto a él.

Recordaba también como había sido su reencuentro y la manera en que influyó para no dejarse vencer por las adversidades y seguir adelante hasta cumplir sus sueños.

No mintió cuando dijo que sin él no tenía hacia donde apuntar, de verdad lo admiraba y deseaba ser como él. Así había sido durante años y más aun cuando descubrió que Haru compartía su sueño y que sus caminos seguirían encontrándose pues competencia tras competencia podía ver que aquel chico que _sólo nada estilo libre_ había crecido como nadador y se esforzaba por alcanzar sus metas saliendo de su zona de confort sin temor.

Aunque con el tiempo fue descubriendo que lo que sentía por él no era sólo admiración o afecto debido a su amistad, no quería etiquetar su sentir pues sabía que era complejo expresar con palabras lo que sentía al estar con Haru.

Lo conocía bien luego de tanto tiempo y pese a lo reservado y discreto que podía ser sabía que su determinación era sorprendente y una vez que tomaba una decisión se enfrentaría a todos los obstáculos para llegar a su objetivo; su fortaleza era admirable pues aun con sus temores e inseguridades seguía adelante dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos hasta vencerlos.

No por nada había intervenido en más de una ocasión para evitar que tomara una decisión precipitada, regalándole paisajes nunca antes vistos y dejándole claro que no podía restarle importancia a las decisiones que tomara respecto a la natación.

Haru era increíble en muchos aspectos, no sólo por su talento y el esfuerzo que hacía por perfeccionar su técnica, sino también por esos pequeños detalles que nadie creería a menos que lo vieran, como su fascinación por todo tipo de cuerpos de agua o su afición por aquel juego en que su personaje favorito era ese extraño pez de las profundidades del que incluso tenía una playera que en más de una ocasión había utilizado.

Y aun con esas peculiaridades e incluso esas reacciones casi infantiles durante sus competencias negándose a cumplir los castigos cuando perdía o lo mucho que disfrutaba recordarle los momentos vergonzosos que deseaba olvidar sólo para distraerlo de su objetivo principal, Rin no podía dejar de pensar que no sólo quería compartir el escenario mundial con él.

Sólo él había sido capaz de derribar las barreras que ponía para protegerse, conocía sus temores y en más de una ocasión lo había apoyado para enfrentarse a ellos, podía confiar en él y sincerar sus sentimientos con la seguridad de que no sería juzgado sino que lo entendería y haría lo posible por ayudarlo a afrontarlos.

Haru era especial y su conexión con él era inexplicable, incluso con miles de kilómetros de distancia entre ellos sabía que él estaba ahí, todo era diferente estando a su lado y lo sabía pues nadie más había logrado que sus emociones se desbordaran al compartir el agua.

Atesoraba cada minuto a su lado y estaba seguro de que había una razón para que sus caminos se encontraran y ni el paso del tiempo o sus diferencias y malentendidos pudieran separarlos. Quizá era el destino o una decisión subconsciente de ambos por seguir juntos, lo que no podía negar es que lo hacía feliz pensar que seguirían juntos pese a todo.

—¿Rin? —la multitud al fin se dispersó y Haru se acercó hasta donde estaba—. ¿Pasa algo? —lo veía disperso, como si nada a su alrededor importara.

—Tu cabello es un desastre, no lograste peinarlo —sonrió al ver la mueca que el chico hizo mientras jugaba con algunos mechones rebeldes—. Luces maravilloso, ahora entiendo porque tardaste tanto...

Le encantaba cada una de las expresiones que Haru le regalaba cada que lo halagaba o bromeaba sobre algo que hacía, no se cansaba de ver sus expresiones tan cambiantes de un momento a otro por más veces que lo hubiera visto repetirlas.

Por eso se había armado de valor y tras su primera competencia como nadadores olímpicos decidió confesar sus sentimientos; no podía seguir ocultando lo que le provocaba estar juntos, debía tomar la oportunidad de ser claro en su mensaje y expresar todo aquello que no fue capaz de poner en palabras durante su viaje en auto juntos.

Habló de sus sueños y la emoción que le causaba pensar que pudiera compartirlos con él no sólo como su amigo, la mezcla de emociones que le provocaba dentro y fuera del agua y una vez más recordarle que lo admiraba y siempre sería su motivación para seguir adelante, sin detenerse.

No esperaba escucharlo hablar de sus sentimientos y lo extraño que resultaba que ambos hubieran sido incapaces de expresar lo que sentían mucho antes pues Haru le confesó que su viaje a Australia había sido fundamental para comprender sus sueños y sentimientos no sólo respecto a la natación.

Sin mencionar lo sorpresivo que resultó enterarse de que justo en el viaje que realizaron para visitar a sus compañeros de la preparatoria aprovechó el momento en que dormía para confesar su anhelo de seguir juntos en el futuro, compartiendo paisajes nunca antes vistos.

Aunque definitivamente lo que mas le sorprendió fue saber que eso no era todo lo que se había guardado, pues pese a saber que dormía no fue capaz de expresar ese sentimiento que por fin había podido descifrar y que sólo él le provocaba porque también se sentía incapaz de expresarlo con una sola palabra, pero tenía claro que iba más allá de la amistad y la admiración.

No esperaba ser correspondido y menos aun que fuera el mismo Haru quien tomara la iniciativa y le pidiera comenzar a salir; tampoco podía quejarse, no mientras al verlo a los ojos sintiera que todas sus dudas se desvanecían y sentía que con su apoyo bastaba para enfrentarse a cualquier adversidad que se cruzara en su camino.

Y menos aun podía dudar cuando durante la fiesta había aprovechado hasta la más mínima oportunidad para estar sólo con él, tomando su mano de vez en cuando y el azul brillando cuando se encontraba con su mirada pues esos instantes le hacían sentir que aun rodeados de personas eran sólo ellos.

—Quiero ir a la playa —soltó sin más logrando sorprenderlo.

—La fiesta aun no termina, deberíamos esperar antes de ir —Haru estaba sorprendido, generalmente era él quien prefería retirarse antes aunque terminaban permaneciendo hasta el final porque Rin siempre encontraba la manera de retarlo a una competencia para retenerlo más tiempo.

— _Es libre_...

Bastaron ese par de palabras para convencerlo y escabullirse hasta la costa. Rin fue el primero en deshacerse de sus zapatos para correr en la arena hacia el mar invitando al otro a seguirlo con esa característica sonrisa que terminaba por convencerlo.

—¿No es un paisaje hermoso? —dejó que el agua mojara sus pies mientras contemplaba la luna brillando mientras se reflejaba sobre el agua.

— _Es romántico ¿Verdad?_ —sonrió mientras caminaba hasta él para tomar su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Permanecieron contemplando el paisaje durante varios minutos antes de que Rin comenzara a jugar con su mano haciendo que pronto ambos se encontraran corriendo por la orilla con una enorme sonrisa grabada en sus rostros. De un momento a otro dejó de caminar y aprovechando que sus manos seguían unidas lo atrajo hacia sí tomando su otra mano.

Al estar frente a frente intercambiaron miradas por un largo rato que para ambos pareció un instante antes de unir sus frentes con los ojos cerrados y apretando el agarre.

—Te quiero, Haru —acarició el dorso de su mano moviendo un poco su cabeza de manera que sus narices se frotaran antes de abrir sus ojos y buscar la mirada contraria.

—También te quiero, Rin.

Y tras unos segundos perdidos en la mirada contraria sus labios se unieron lentamente, con suavidad y ternura mientras sus manos se aferraban sin intenciones de romper esa atmósfera cargada de sentimientos que se formó entre ellos.

—También luces maravilloso, y tu cabello no es un desastre —con tanto ajetreo durante la fiesta no había tenido tiempo de halagarlo por lo bien que ese traje completamente negro y la camisa color crema y moño desatado lucía en él, sin mencionar la forma en que había peinado su cabello hacia atrás dejando sólo un par de mechones sobre su rostro.

No había forma de ocultar sus sentimientos y tampoco razón para hacerlo, estaban destinados a encontrarse y compartir más que sólo su sueño. No importaba cuanto tiempo tardaran en descubrir lo que sentían o en ser capaces de expresarlos el resultado siempre sería el mismo, estaban enamorados y de eso no podían dudar.  
  



	5. Día 5. Sueños

_No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero sus padres muchas veces le advirtieron que podía enfrentarse a una situación como esa y lo habían preparado para resolverla y sobrevivir aun si ellos no estaban presentes._

_Sabía como y por donde huir y como protegerse, apenas su madre le recordó lo que había aprendido corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque transformado en lobo. Debía ser cuidadoso para cubrir su rastro y pasar desapercibido al menos hasta encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse._

_Sin embargo, durante la persecución se encontró con múltiples trampas en el camino que conocía para llegar a la guarida y resultó herido mientras escapaba de una de ellas. No tuvo más opción que salir del bosque y encontrar un nuevo escondite mientras los cazadores se dispersaban, pero estaba débil debido a la herida y no era capaz de volver a su forma humana._

_Estaba cansado y la pérdida de sangre lo hizo sentir mareado hasta perder el conocimiento sin ser capaz de ubicarse o recalcular cuanto debía correr y en que dirección para dirigirse a la guarida donde sus padres debían esperarlo._

_No supo más sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que sintió un par de manos sobre su herida logrando despertarlo. Era incapaz de atacarlo pero usó su aullido intentando ahuyentar a quien quiera que estuviera ahí aunque no funcionó pues las manos seguían sobre su pata haciendo cosas que no lograba observar pero le causaban dolor._

_Pese a eso no podía atacarlo, su cuerpo pesaba demasiado como para intentar defenderse o escapar, sólo podía desear que quien quiera que lo hubiera encontrado no fuera un cazador y esperar a recuperarse para poder escapar._

_No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero al abrir sus ojos, luego de lo que sintió un largo sueño, pudo ver una pequeña figura de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que se acercaba a él. Por su olor sabía que no era uno de los suyos y debía protegerse hasta asegurarse de que no era una amenaza._

_—Despertaste —el pequeño escuchó un gruñido de su parte y disminuyó la velocidad con que se acercaba a él intentando demostrarle que no iba a_ _atacarlo—_ _. No quiero hacerte daño, traje comida —de sus bolsillos tomó el pequeño paquete en que llevaba un trozo de pescado y se lo ofreció._

_Rin_ _no podía confiar en él sólo porque le ofrecía alimento incluso si lo necesitaba. El pequeño dejó en el suelo el paquete y se alejó un poco para hacerlo sentir más seguro._

_—Deberías comer, estás herido y esto te ayudará —no había dejado de mirarlo esperando que tomara el paquete aunque seguía mostrándose_ _hostil—_ _. Traeré más comida después, debo volver a casa —miró un par de veces a su alrededor antes de alejarse._

_Seguía desorientado y su energía no era suficiente para huir y continuar con su viaje. Quizá acercarse a investigar lo que el pequeño llevó antes no era mala idea, sabía detectar cuando algo no era seguro para comer e incluso si el pequeño trozo de pescado no era suficiente para saciar su hambre al menos podía ayudar a recuperar un poco su energía para poder ir a cazar._

_Pasaron muchas horas y se había mantenido alerta entre sueños para asegurarse de que ningún cazador hubiera seguido su rastro, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado y no podía confiar en que nadie sabía donde estaba. Incluso debía estar pendiente por si alguien de su manada estaba cerca._

_Un nuevo día había iniciado y gracias a la luz, y que se sentía menos aturdido, pudo revisar la herida que se había hecho. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas pequeñas, pero la que imposibilitaba su transformación era la que le causó una de las trampas en la que cayó mientras huía._

_Estaba cubierta con una venda llena de sangre seca, debía deshacerse pronto de ella o el olor podría alertar a cualquier cazador. Con la poca fuerza que tenía comenzó a morder el trozo de tela intentando romperlo hasta que sintió una presencia acercándose rápidamente hacia él._

_Intentó tomar la posición de ataque que sus padres le habían enseñado para defenderse hasta que reconoció la voz y la silueta del mismo chico que había llevado la comida._

_—Si haces eso te harás daño —aun no confiaba en él y seguía mostrando sus colmillos mientras_ _gruñía—_ _. Aun estás débil, necesitas comer —se detuvo a una distancia prudente mientras de la mochila que cargaba sacó un nuevo paquete con un trozo de carne y otro más de pescado junto con un recipiente de_ _agua—_ _. Come esto, más tarde vendré a revisar tu herida —y así como apareció se alejó nuevamente._

_No entendía que era lo que ese niño quería, seguía insistiendo en llevar comida y acercarse a él pese a lo mucho que se esforzaba por alejarlo. Era extraño, pero al menos obtenía un poco de alimento y así su recuperación sería más rápida y tardaría menos tiempo en poder volver a su búsqueda._

_Luego de la comida había intentado asearse y limpiar la herida que, aunque ya no sangraba, le causaba dolor. Su madre le había enseñado como tratarlas, pero su poca energía y fuerza hacían la tarea sumamente complicada; permaneció un buen rato lamiendo la herida con cuidado hasta que el movimiento entre los árboles y el crujido de algunas hojas y ramas lo alertaron._

_—Tranquilo, soy yo —ese extraño niño había aparecido de nuevo y volvió a intentar acercarse hasta él pese a que no dejó de gruñir y mostrar sus_ _colmillos_ _—_ _. Veo que comiste, pero aun pareces débil. Y no deberías_ _lamerte_ _, la herida no ha sanado —tomó la mochila que cargaba y tomó algunas vendas y una botella con agua acercándose a él—._ _Déjame_ _cambiar tu venda, eso ayudará a que sane más rápido._

_Rin_ _seguía rechazando el apoyo del pequeño, pero de una forma u otra él terminaba logrando su cometido pues antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitar que se acercara el chico se encontraba desatando la venda que puso el día anterior y limpiando la herida con el agua que llevó._

_Si alguien lo viera en esas condiciones moriría de vergüenza, aceptando alimento de un completo desconocido y dejándolo invadir su territorio sin intenciones de alejarlo. Aun con su corta edad sabía el peligro que esa actitud podía significar, pero sus lamentables condiciones no hacían más que empeorar la situación e imposibilitar que actuara de la forma correcta._

_Sintió dolor cuando el agua cayó sobre la herida y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía intentó atacar al chico. Y aun así siguió sin temor mientras lo miraba como si pidiera permiso para tocarlo. Estaba confundido y sin saber que hacer, simplemente dejó que el chico continuara con su labor mientras se lamentaba por su debilidad._

_Una vez que colocó el vendaje volvió a dejar otro paquete con comida y un pequeño recipiente con agua, indicándole que necesitaba mantenerse hidratado y que volvería al día siguiente para revisarlo._

_Pasaron muchos días más y en cada uno el niño se presentaba por las mañanas y las tardes para revisar su herida y darle alimento. Cada día su situación mejoraba y, pese a lo desconfiado que se mostró al principio, se sentía agradecido con él pues aun con sus rechazos siguió ahí para ayudarlo._

_Aún no tenía energía suficiente para transformarse pero al menos había logrado cazar algunos animales pequeños que pasaban cerca de él para alimentarse e intentar recuperar sus fuerzas; incluso había conseguido limpiar su herida y ayudar a que sanara más rápido para poder huir._

_Seguía alerta, sabía de sobra que nadie de su manada utilizaría su llamado para saber donde se encontraba por seguridad y no podía dejar de preguntarse si el resto estaba bien, aun huían o estaban en una situación parecida a la suya._

_El pequeño llegó nuevamente, mucho más confiado de lo que se mostraba al principio, y acarició su hocico como saludo._

_—Te has esforzado, te lo mereces —le mostró un paquete mucho más grande que los anteriores con varias piezas de carne que no dudó en devorar._

_Una vez que terminó frotó su cabeza contra su mano en señal de agradecimiento, le debía mucho y no podía ignorarlo incluso si seguía viéndolo como un riesgo potencial._

_—No puedes estar aquí por siempre, pero llevarte a casa no es algo que pueda hacer sin meterme en problemas —siguió acariciando su hocico sin dejar de_ _verlo—_ _. Tu herida no ha terminado de cicatrizar pero si te llevo con un veterinario no podré ayudarte más y sólo empeoraría tu situación._

_Rin_ _entendía a lo que el chico se refería, por más que intentaran ocultarlo era evidente que no era un perro y de inmediato lo_ _resguardarían_ _y sería imposible escapar. Tenía que huir pronto o la situación empeoraría._

_Pasaron varios días más hasta que su herida estuvo curada y su energía era suficiente para transformarse. Era el momento perfecto para desaparecer ahora que faltaba un largo rato antes de que el pequeño apareciera, lo sabía pues el sol no se encontraba en el mismo punto en que siempre aparecía._

_Pese a eso aun no podía irse, no sería justo para esa persona que lo ayudó desaparecer sin decir nada más. Era difícil tomar una decisión aun sabiendo que era lo más adecuado._

_Seguía debatiendo cual era la solución que daría a su conflicto hasta que nuevamente el pequeño apareció frente a él. Traía un paquete bastante grande y varias botellas de agua además de algunas vendas y prendas._

_—Temía que te hubieras marchado ya —dejó las cosas a un lado acariciando su cabeza mientras se sentaba a su_ _lado—_ _. Lo sé, no puedes quedarte siempre aquí y lo entiendo —en todo ese tiempo no lo había mirado ni una sola vez, sólo seguía acariciando su pelaje lentamente._

_Era extraño ver esa expresión en su rostro, pues las veces anteriores se mantenía imperturbable mientras esperaba que comiera o curaba su herida. Era diferente y ambos eran conscientes de la atmósfera que los rodeaba, quizá ambos presentían que esa era la despedida y no podían evitar sentirse así._

_Frotó lentamente su cabeza contra su mano intentando_ _reconfortarlo_ _, en el fondo también sentía cierta tristeza al pensar que no volverían a encontrarse. No quería hacer más difíciles las cosas ni tampoco irse así sin más aunque sabía que no era buena idea relacionarse con alguno de esa especie._

_—Traje esto para ti, pensé que podrías necesitarlo —volvió a su acostumbrada expresión mientras le entregaba lo que_ _llevaba—_ _. No estoy seguro de que la ropa sea de tu talla, pero no tengo más que ofrecerte._

_Rin_ _no entendía que ocurría, él no debía saber nada acerca de su verdadera naturaleza y no tenía sentido que creyéndolo lobo llevara esa ropa ni dijera algo como aquello. Estaba sorprendido y no dudó en mostrarlo mientras el chico apenas sonreía acariciando su cabeza._

_—Sólo lo sé, aunque no entiendo como —sacudió su ropa mientras se_ _levantaba—_ _. También sé que no puedes quedarte, así que no necesitas darme explicaciones._

_Rin_ _sabía que tenía algo más por decir y que no se atrevía, todo era tan extraño en ese momento que simplemente no sabía que hacer para mostrar que la despedida también era difícil para él._

_—Soy_ _Haruka_ _y vivo a varias cuadras de aquí. Pero si en algún momento necesitas algo basta con que vengas aquí, vendré cada cierto tiempo, sólo por si acaso —sonrió apenas unos instantes mientras acariciaba un poco su cabeza antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos tal como había ocurrido la primera vez._

Habían pasado muchos años desde ese día y no había podido volver a reunirse con él pues debido a la situación de su manada fue necesario permanecer ocultos durante varios años. No había sido capaz de acercarse tanto al lugar de su encuentro, pero no había perdido la esperanza de cumplir algún día su promesa.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Haruka recordara la promesa que había hecho o que siguiera asistiendo al lugar de su encuentro y aun así la esperanza de volver a encontrarse aunque fuera unos instantes se mantenía viva.

—Pronto nos encontraremos, Haru. Estoy seguro de ello.


	6. Día 6. Celebridades

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se encontraba de pie frente al mostrador esperando un pedido que no necesitaba e insistía en hacer sólo por verlo. Sabía que estaba mal y que era más lo que perdía que lo que ganaba, pero era imposible detenerse por más que se repetía que debía parar.

Y ahí estaba una vez más, revisando el ramo que acababa de comprar asegurándose de las condiciones de las flores mientras de vez en cuando hacía algún comentario sobre lo bellas que eran o preguntando que podía hacer para preservarlas en ese estado durante más tiempo.

Apenas un par de palabras respondían a sus preguntas, dejando en evidencia que la única razón por la que se encontraban era debido a su empleo y que Rin insistía en asistir siempre a la misma hora sólo para encontrarlo.

El vendedor en esa floristería era un chico reservado, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que se limitaba a atender los pedidos y entregarlos sin muchos comentarios de por medio.

Eso no fue problema para Rin durante las primeras veces realizando las compras en ese lugar, y quizá pudo seguir siendo así de no ser porque su constante asistencia a la floristería lo hizo percatarse de algunos detalles en el chico que despertaron su interés.

Así fue como comenzó a frecuentar el lugar sin importar si había o no motivos para asistir. Sólo quería unos minutos junto a él para intentar que respondiera a al menos una de sus preguntas con algo más que monosílabos.

Tenía tantos ramos ya que no sabía que hacer con ellos, no podía regalarlos o quien los recibiera podría malinterpretar su acción y simplemente deshacerse de ellos sería un desperdicio considerando la belleza que cada uno tenía.

Decidió comenzar a secar cada una de las flores para poder conservarlas, al menos así su hogar no seguiría llenándose de arreglos y tampoco tendría que hacer algo innecesario más que seguir asistiendo puntualmente a comprar.

Cada día era mayor el interés que el chico despertaba en él y su insistencia en poder compartir más que las simples palabras de siempre era constante. Preguntaba sobre el cuidado que debía tener intentando poder iniciar una conversación al respecto, y por más que se esforzaba en lograrlo no obtenía respuesta.

Claro que algo así no iba a detenerlo, menos aun luego de ver esa sonrisa que lo había cautivado y que sólo había visto dirigida hacia las flores mientras preparaba el arreglo que debía entregar.

Ya era costumbre llegar y hacer un pedido insistiendo en que esperaría hasta que estuviera listo pues lo necesitaba de manera urgente, aunque fuera una mentira pues simplemente había encontrado fascinante la delicadeza con la que cada flor era cortada y acomodada con el resto resaltando su belleza.

Ni siquiera él mismo entendía a que se debía tal insistencia, era extraño pero desde la primera vez que entró ahí por casualidad mientras buscaba un regalo para su hermana le cautivó la dedicación con que realizaba su labor.

Admiraba el trabajo del chico desde el momento en que lo vio, sólo por eso fue un par de días después para comprar otro más con la única intención de admirar la belleza de las flores.

Pues en uno de los pocos comentarios que había logrado obtener de él descubrió que se encargaba de plantar y cultivar cada uno de los elementos en los ramos que ofrecían. Eso explicaba el porque siempre lucían frescas pues sólo hasta que estaban listas eran cortadas y colocadas con el resto en los arreglos en que tanto se esmeraba.

Sí, el talento del chico era sorprendente y digno de admirar; por si fuera poco, la agilidad y gracia con que realizaba cada una de las acciones necesarias para completar sus tareas resultaba fascinante también. Podría pasar muchos más días de los que ya llevaba contemplando un espectáculo tan peculiar y poco común como el que brindaba en su trabajo.

Eran demasiadas las emociones que experimentaba mientras lo miraba, en algún momento se había perdido entre los movimientos de sus manos y las cálidas y efímeras sonrisas que dedicaba a los diferentes plantíos, como pidiendo permiso para llevarse a los capullos ya florecidos que necesitaba.

Se convirtió en un fanático suyo, por ponerle un nombre, y su admiración crecía con cada uno de los ramilletes que llevaba a casa. Claro que se había esmerado en mostrarle esa fascinación pues en cada nueva compra no paraba de repetirle los halagos que recibía de parte de sus supuestos clientes.

Porque era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que sus compras eran personales y todos esos comentarios eran emitidos únicamente por él; así que decidió alterar un poco la realidad diciendo que era encargado de un sitio en el que se organizaban distintos tipos de eventos y dado que había escuchado buenos comentarios respecto a su tienda decidió probar incluyendo arreglos florales como regalo.

No estaba seguro de que el chico lo hubiera creído, pero al menos le daba la falsa seguridad de no parecer un obsesivo y dar una impresión más normal.

Esa sería su imagen al menos hasta que tuviera suficiente de ver su trabajo. Eso se había prometido, aunque una parte de él sentía que mientras más tiempo pasara cerca del chico más difícil sería alejarse.

Porque sí, un par de días después de inventar aquello se dio cuenta de que constantemente su atención se distraía del trabajo para concentrarse por completo en la forma en que sonreía, como los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban por las ventanas iluminaban su cabello y el brillo que poseían esos ojos azules que se perdían entre los pétalos de las flores que con tanto empeño arreglaba.

Ya no se trataba sólo de los arreglos, no le bastaba sólo con ver como obtenía esos resultados o la belleza de las flores; quería acercarse a él, hablarle de lo mucho que lo admiraba y aceptar de una vez por todas que los cumplidos era solo suyos. Además, no podía seguir guardando tantos arreglos y debía detenerse.

Era consciente de que esos ojos azules y esa mirada casi inexpresiva en algún momento se instalaron en su mente despertando en él interés que no podía ni tenía intenciones de negar u ocultar. Le atraía de una manera difícil de explicar y de entender incluso para él, pero siempre creyó en seguir sus instintos y si estos le decían que debía acercarse a él lo haría por extraño que pareciera.

Siguió asistiendo varias veces más intentando que con sus comentarios la conversación fluyera, esperaba que al menos alguna de sus preguntas lograra convencerlo de intercambiar aunque fuera un par de palabras más.

Lo frustraba no obtener resultados, pues por más que intentara él seguía sin emitir más comentarios que los absolutamente necesarios para realizar la transacción; incluso si con sus frases hacía todo lo posible por obtener aunque fuera una sonrisa como respuesta.

Claro que no se dejaría vencer por algo tan simple como eso, estaba empeñado en conseguir aunque fuera unos minutos de su atención fuera del contexto laboral y unos cuantos intentos sin resultado no lo iban a detener. No sería sencillo y estaba consciente de ello, pero nada que valiera la pena lo era así que no había opción más que insistir hasta lograrlo.

Siguieron pasando los días y el escenario no mejoraba; los ojos azules solo se detenía en él cuando debía realizar el cobro o cuando entregaba el pedido, no había más palabras que el saludo de bienvenida al lugar y la despedida una vez que entregaba el ramo terminado.

Pero no se desanimaba, había decidido que obtendría al menos unos minutos para conversar sin importar el tiempo que debiera seguir insistiendo. Fue así como un pensamiento llegó a su mente, debía arriesgarlo todo si con ello lograba captar la atención del chico aunque fuera unos minutos.

Una rápida nota, unas cuantas palabras mostrando el interés que despertaba en él pidiéndole unos minutos para conversar además de su nombre fue todo el contenido. Debía ser más decidido y dudar menos o nunca obtendría nada.

Era lo idea más descabellada que tuvo, y pese a lo mucho que seguía cuestionándose sobre hacerlo, terminó por entregarle el efectivo junto con el trozo de papel en que hacía su petición intentando ignorar la sorpresa en el rostro del chico mientras lo tomaba para después ir por su pedido.

Sentía que moriría de vergüenza y que sólo aumentaría debido al rechazo que mostró. La misma expresión de siempre, ni una palabra más que el "Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra" con el que finalizaba la transacción.

Era frustrante, pero al menos lo había ayudado a darse cuenta de que ese era el momento adecuado para darse por vencido y dejar de luchar por algo que nunca sucedería. O al menos eso pensó hasta encontrar la nota oculta entre las flores.

"Mi turno termina en un par de horas, podemos vernos en la cafetería que está al lado si la propuesta sigue en pie.

Haruka"

Quizá no todo estaba perdido como había pensado y existía aunque fuera una pequeña esperanza de acercarse más a él así que la tomaría, después de todo conseguir esa "cita" había sido más satisfactorio de lo que imaginaba.


	7. Día 7. Aniversarios

_Era extraño, demasiado a decir verdad, y aún así ese chico pelirrojo y de afilados dientes seguía ahí de pie frente a él mirándolo con ese sonrojo inocultable y sus ojos mostrando tanta determinación como el día en que pidió que compitieran juntos en los relevos._

_No podía hacer más que mirarlo, todo había ocurrido tan repentinamente que no podía entender el significado de esas palabras y, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en el suceso._

— _Sólo quería que lo supieras antes de que me vaya,_ _no necesito que digas nada al respecto —estaba nervioso y entendía que su acompañante no hablara, simplemente quería desaparecer así que tomó sus cosas y corrió en la dirección opuesta mientras se despedía._

_Haruka_ _nunca se había cuestionado que era lo que le causaba la presencia de_ _Rin_ _pues estaba seguro de que su sentir no cambiaría. Le molestaba esa actitud ruidosa e insistente y mucho más lo hacía el que llegara a invadir su mundo y su espacio obligándolo a salir de su zona de confort para hacer cosas que nunca hubiera pensado._

_Sin embargo, no podía negar_ _que algo en él lo hacía sentir extraño, diferente a como cualquier otra persona con esa misma actitud le haría sentir. Simplemente terminaba_ _siendo arrastrado por sus acciones e involucrado en sus_ _locuras sin poder evitarlo._

_Se preguntaba una y otra vez que intentaba decir con esas palabras tan repentinamente. "Me gustas" fue lo que salió de sus labios, sólo dos palabras que representaban los puros sentimientos del pequeño tiburón quien por fin había reunido el valor suficiente para prácticamente_ _gritarlas_ _frente a él sin la más mínima consideración._

_Porque sí, era egoísta que a sabiendas de lo inexperto que era el de ojos azules en esos temas y luego de anunciarle que partiría y pasaría un largo tiempo antes de que volvieran a verse, llegara tan confiado a abrumarlo con sus sentimientos sin darle tiempo siquiera para reflexionar sobre los propios._

_Estaba molesto por lo apresurado que todo había ocurrido, tanto que no se dio tiempo para_ _entristecerse_ _o pensar en lo solitario que sería dejar de tener la molesta presencia de_ _Matsuoka_ _rondándolo_ _día tras_ _día. Simplemente seguía con ese mismo sentir ignorando los sentimientos que intentaban salir a flote._

_Era difícil contenerlos y probablemente la molestia hubiera crecido de no ser por ese día en que se encontró a_ _Yamazaki_ _, quien terminó por entregarle una carta de parte de_ _Rin_ _, asegurando que era el destinatario y que debía tenerla._

_No hubiera hecho caso en un principio pero, aunque no lo aceptara, saber que a pesar de todo el chico también pensaba en él le llenaba de entusiasmo y tenía esas ganas incontenibles de saber lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida y ¿Porqué no? mantener la esperanza de que el tiempo pasaría rápido y antes de lo previsto pudieran reencontrarse._

_Con cada palabra su pecho se estremecía y la emoción crecía en su_ _interior, deseaba más que nunca por fin encontrarse para decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo mientras leía. Estaba entusiasmado y esperaba con anhelo el día en que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse, tanto que_ _no dejaba de pensar que el encontrarse con el chico en el cruce del tren era cosa del destino._

_Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero el insistió en que sólo quería nadar, competir como en tantas otras ocasiones y sólo se dejó llevar. No fue hasta que vio las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro que supo que algo no estaba bien, y todas sus ilusiones se derrumbaron cuando un débil "Dejaré la natación" escapó de sus labios mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlo._

_N_ _o entendía que había ocurrido, pero se_ _sentía responsable por provocar el sentimiento que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión, por más que intentó detenerlo era demasiado tarde y no quiso saber más sobre la natación._

_Pasó muchos años sin siquiera acercarse a una piscina hasta que se reencontró con_ _Nagisa_ _en la preparatoria, quien insistió en revivir el club de natación, haciendo para ello que regresaran a donde antiguamente practicaban._ _Haru_ _no estaba especialmente entusiasmado pero había accedido a ir, llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con_ _Rin_ _una vez más._

_El encuentro no fue lo que esperaba_ _y tampoco lo fueron los posteriores pero tenía claro que mientras siguiera nadando él y_ _Rin_ _volverían a encontrarse así que no era momento de perder las esperanzas. Claro que le había dolido escuchar al chico diciendo que no necesitaba volver a nadar con él pero tenía una meta clara y no iba a rendirse fácilmente._

_Los días pasaban y por fin llegó el tan ansiado encuentro, aún no era momento de los relevos y sus compañeros estaban junto a él mirando el resto de competencias. Era turno del tiburón pero algo no estaba bien, sus movimientos eran muy diferentes a los acostumbrados y su velocidad disminuía mientras el resto avanzaba._

_Perdió la carrera y era evidente su pesar, todos estaban sorprendidos por ello pero solo_ _Nanase_ _había sido capaz de salir de la conmoción y correr a buscar al chico. No pudo llegar a tiempo y para cuando se reunió con el resto de su equipo recibieron la noticia de que no participaría en el equipo de relevos sintiendo que nuevamente había perdido su oportunidad._

_Fue entonces que_ _Rei_ _habló sobre la conversación que anteriormente tuvo con él y entre todos decidieron dividirse para buscarlo. No había señales de su paradero pero el azabache de pronto recordó ese lugar tan similar al mismo en que había recibido la confesión en su infancia._

_Corrió tan rápido como le fue posible hasta allí y por fin lo encontró; para el chico no era nada agradable el encuentro y una vez más comenzaron a discutir hasta que vio el mensaje que el delfín había escrito en el suelo cuando llegaron. Los sentimientos fluyeron y esta vez fue_ _Haruka_ _quien tomó la iniciativa y llevó al chico a seguir sus planes._

_Luego de eso su relación logró mejorar, volvieron a ser más cercanos e incluso_ _el pelirrojo pasó algunas noches en su casa y uso la camiseta de_ _Hosoe-son-_ _kun_ _._

— _No entiendo porqué te gusta tanto, es extraño —es lo que decía cada vez que miraba el estampado con ese pez en la prenda._

_Aún así no se había negado a usarla, era tan peculiar y parecía tan preciada para el azabache que no podía rechazarla pese a lo extraño que le pareciera el personaje._

_El tiempo seguía pasando y pese a que ninguno había vuelto a mencionar lo ocurrido en su infancia,_ _Haru_ _tenía muy presentes las palabras del chico. Definitivamente no lo odiaba y luego de que todo se solucionara supo que él tampoco lo hacia._ _Sin embargo, y pese a que él había tomado una decisión sobre sus sentimientos, el tema no había vuelto a surgir y no quería ser quien lo mencionara._

_La preparatoria había terminado y_ _Matsuoka_ _partiría a Australia nuevamente, muchas cosas habían pasado, incluso el malentendido que los llevó a reunirse por la noche en una banca cerca del mar y la competencia_ _por el juguete que_ _Momotaro_ _deseaba._

_Estaba a punto de partir del lugar para volver por sus maletas cuando el resto se dispersó, dejándolo sólo con el azabache. Ambos permanecieron en silencio sin ser capaces de decir algo, se sentían extraños y no podían evitarlo._

— _Espera, tengo algo para ti —de pronto el pelirrojo rompió el silencio mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos un_ _objeto_ _—_ _. Aquí tienes —le extendió una figura bastante similar a la que entregó momentos atrás al menor de los_ _Mikoshiba_ _._

— _Eres quien se marcha, debería ser yo quien te diera algo —estaba sorprendido por la acción, pero sus manos avanzaron hasta sostener la pequeña criatura que le entregaba._

— _Eso que más da, no es como si debieras darme algo por ello... Además, esto no es algo especial. Lo_ _vi_ _y recordé a_ _Hosoe-_ _son-_ _kun_ _, sé cuanto te gusta y... Lo compré sin pensar, sólo_ _tómalo_ _de una vez_ _—_ _soltó por fin el objeto dando unas cuantas quejas más sobre el objeto y la reacción que tuvo hasta notar el casi imperceptible sonrojo y la sonrisa que le dedicaba._

— _Gracias, voy a_ _atesorarlo_ _..._

_Sólo pudo ver al chico intentar en vano ocultar su sonrojo mientras le repetía que ahora que era suyo no tenía nada que ver con él y no necesitaba saber que haría con el objeto._

_Se despidieron después de aquello con la promesa de volver a encontrarse en el escenario mundial; sería un largo tiempo sin verse, lo sabían, pero estaban seguros de que aquello no era grave pues de una u otra manera seguirían conectados, aun con la distancia._

_El tiempo no se detuvo y antes de poder darse cuenta el día de su reencuentro llegó,_ _Matsuoka_ _estaba de vuelta y no tardaron en reunirse. La conversación había fluido rápidamente y ahora se encontraban observando la puesta de sol junto con_ _Makoto_ _._

_Haruka_ _insistió en invitar al recién llegado a pasar la noche en su departamento pese a lo mucho que él intentó negarse. Llegaron al lugar_ _y_ _Matsuoka_ _no podía ocultar lo extraño que se sentía estando ahí, no era su primera vez durmiendo en casa del azabache, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última que simplemente no sabía que hacer._

_Como era costumbre,_ _Haru_ _lo_ _había dejado usar el baño primero mientras se encargaba de un par de pendientes, tiempo que utilizó para relajarse y dejar de preocuparse. Volvió a la habitación cuando estuvo listo y miró con atención cada uno de los rincones del espacio con una disimulada sonrisa_ _hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el extraño ser que descansaba en la mesita de noche._

— _¿Aun lo conservas? —se acercó hasta el lugar tomándolo con cuidado mientras lo observaba. Quizá no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero le sorprendía que estuviera en un lugar tan visible._

— _Dije que lo atesoraría —respondió sin darle mucha importancia antes de salir de la_ _habitación—_ _._ _Utilizaré el baño._

_El pelirrojo permaneció ahí con el objeto entre sus manos sin ser capaz de soltarlo. Recordaba a la perfección que en cuanto lo vio en el aparador de aquella tienda había recordado a_ _Haru_ _y no pudo evitar comprarlo para dárselo, claro que no esperaba verlo entre sus cosas y menos aun tras la mudanza a su departamento en_ _Tokio_ _._

_Una vez que_ _Haru_ _volvió siguieron conversando mientras preparaba el_ _futón_ _para dormir. Cuando las luces estuvieron apagadas_ _Rin_ _siguió despierto observando de vez en cuando el último obsequio que le había dado._

— _¿Creíste que me desharía de él? —la voz del azabache lo sacó de sus pensamientos, creía que estaba dormido pero al parecer se percató del interés que seguía mostrando por el objeto._

— _No creí que lo traerías a_ _Tokio_ _, pensé que seguiría en_ _Iwatobi_ _—no quería darle mucha importancia, pero tampoco podía fingir que no sabía de que hablaba._

— _Me lo diste ante de irte y prometimos encontrarnos en el escenario mundial, sirve de recordatorio —no podía ver su rostro debido a la diferencia de altura entre la cama y el_ _futón_ _, pero por su voz sabía que lo que dijo era_ _cierto—_ _._ _Y me recuerda a_ _Hosoe-_ _so_ _-_ _kun_ _, no podía dejarlo._

— _Ahora que lo mencionas ¿Aún tienes esa camiseta? Me alegro de haber estado preparado o seguro hubiera tenido que usarla de nuevo —intentaba bromear, de pronto el ambiente parecía demasiado serio y era extraño._

— _No la traje conmigo, no pensé que_ _vendrías_ _tan pronto y te quedarías a dormir._

_El pelirrojo no supo que responder, su comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa y definitivamente no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Prefirió cambiar de tema y seguir diciendo algunos comentarios al azar esperando que pronto olvidara el tema de la camiseta._

_Luego de unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio sin saber que más decir._ _Matsuoka_ _creyó que era el momento indicado para dormir pues al día siguiente tendrían una competencia y debían descansar. Luego de eso volvió a guardar silencio aunque sin ser capaz de dormir, con demasiados pensamientos rondando su mente._

— _Pensé que habrías hecho una reservación en algún hotel o algo parecido, no creí que aceptarías mi invitación para quedarte y menos después de todas las veces que_ _insististe_ _en que no era necesario —Nanase rompió el silencio sin estar seguro de ser_ _escuchado—_ _._ _Es extraño tenerte aquí luego de tanto tiempo, pero supongo que quería conversar un poco antes de mañana._

_Rin_ _prefirió no responder, no estaba seguro de lo que el chico intentaba decir y creyó que si hacía cualquier comentario podría interrumpirlo._

— _He estado pensando en muchas cosas desde que volvimos de ver al resto, han crecido y nosotros también, nuestros mundos se expanden cada vez más y no podemos mirar atrás... —hizo una pequeña pausa, como dudando de lo que estaba a punto de_ _decir-_ _. Y aun así a veces sigo pensando en lo que dijiste antes de ir a Australia la primera vez._

_No recordaba con exactitud sus palabras y tampoco entendía a que quería llegar el chico con un comentario así. Estaba a punto de intervenir pero las palabras que escuchó le impidieron seguir._

— _Cuando dijiste que te gustaba no logré entenderlo del todo, no sabía que intentabas conseguir si ibas a irte de cualquier manera._ _Intenté no pensar mucho en ello pero hace rato, mientras descansábamos antes de llegar a la competencia pensé en ello. Quiero que sigamos viendo nuevos paisajes, juntos. En el escenario mundial y hacia donde vayamos después, quiero verlos todos contigo._

_Escuchó su nombre un par de veces mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, el llamado era insistente pero no se sentía capaz de mirar a_ _Haru_ _luego de escuchar todo aquello._

_Ni siquiera recordaba haberse declarado y menos aun podía creer que lo que escuchó era real. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ante algo como eso?_ _Ni siquiera lograba entender que es lo que quería decir, y aún así su corazón no podía dejar de latir mientras seguía ignorando los llamados del chico._

_Apenas pudo dormir mientras las palabras resonaban en su mente,_ _no era capaz de entender lo que acababa de pasar y tampoco se sentía capaz de enfrentar_ _a_ _Haru_ _para intentar darle sentido a sus palabras._

_Al día siguiente ninguno volvió_ _a mencionar el tema y simplemente se dedicaron a seguir con sus actividades programadas sin mucho por decir_ _aunque_ _Rin_ _seguía sin olvidar del todo lo que había pasado._

_Quizá le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y no tenía caso seguir pensando en ello. Después de todo,_ _Haru_ _tampoco le había dado importancia así que no había razón para pensar más sobre ello._

_El tiempo siguió su curso y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta se encontraban a punto de iniciar su primera competencia como nadadores profesionales. Ambos estaban emocionados y no sólo por la competencia, sino también porque era la primera competencia en la que volverían a competir en el carril contiguo._

_—Espero que no estés preocupado —estaban a punto de dirigirse a la piscina y_ _Rin_ _no quería perder la oportunidad de bromear un poco._

_—Lo estás mucho más que yo —sabía lo que intentaba con su comentario y estaba seguro de que desafiarlo de vuelta era la mejor opción._

_Ocuparon sus respectivos lugares y mientras esperaban la indicación para lanzarse al agua sus miradas se cruzaron. La determinación en los ojos azules era evidente y el pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente satisfecho por haber logrado lo que buscaba._

_—Hay algo que debo decirte —la voz de_ _Haru_ _rompió el silencio y_ _Rin_ _no pudo evitar mirarlo_ _extrañado—_ _. Hablaremos luego de la competencia..._

_No entendía la razón de su comentario en un momento así, pero por la forma en que lo dijo suponía que era algo importante. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que eso lo distrajera, debía esforzarse y esperar para saber de que se trataba._

_Luego de la competencia_ _ambos se felicitaron por su desempeño dentro de la piscina e intercambiaron una sonrisa llena de satisfacción por los resultados conseguidos. El pelirrojo incluso había olvidado el último comentario que le hizo el chico antes de entrar al agua y no volvió a mencionar el tema._

_Pero para_ _Haru_ _era importante, había tomado una decisión desde hacía varios días y no iba a dejar las cosas así._

_—_ _Rin_ _, no olvides que hay algo que debo decirte. Te veré más tarde ¿De acuerdo? —y sin esperar más respuesta siguió con lo que hacía._

_Claro que lo tomaba por sorpresa, no era común que el azabache fuera tan misterioso pues siempre era directo con sus palabras y verlo actuar de esa manera lo intrigaba._

_Aunque también era consciente de los pendientes que surgían luego de las competencias, y ninguno de los dos podía ni debía incumplir con sus deberes. No había más opción que esperar a que hubieran terminado para poder hablar._

_Una vez que ambos terminaron con sus_ labores _se reunieron. Fue_ _Haru_ _quien acordó el lugar y para cuando el pelirrojo llegó él ya estaba ahí. Parecía que estaba demasiado concentrado en algo pues ni siquiera notó la presencia del otro._ _Se acercó en silencio hasta él intentando descubrir que tenía al chico tan absorto._

_—Creí que lo que debías decirme era importante —seguía sin saber que tenía a_ _Nanase_ _tan concentrado, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad sobre lo que tenía por decir como para esperar más_ _tiempo—_ _. ¿Qué sucede? No es propio de ti darle vueltas a las cosas._

_—Creo que no escuchaste lo que dije cuando te quedaste conmigo en_ _Tokio_ _—quizá sería demasiado repentino decirlo de esa manera, y más considerando todo el tiempo que había pasado ya, pero ya que para_ _Rin_ _también parecía importante escucharlo lo mejor era decirlo_ _rápidamente—_ _. De verdad quiero ver muchos más paisajes juntos, todos los que nos depare el futuro._

_—Lo haremos, nos espera el escenario mundial y seguramente formaremos el mejor equipo de relevos una vez que seamos seleccionados..._

_—No sólo me refiero a eso —la interrupción fue tan repentina que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes como esperando que el otro_ _hablara—._ _Eres importante para mí y lo supe luego de que fueras a Australia la primera vez, cuando_ _Sousuke_ _me dio esa carta y cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en el cruce de tren. Cuando volvimos a nadar un relevo juntos, después de que fuéramos a Australia y descubriera lo que quería hacer._

_—Oye, oye. Hemos pasado muchas cosas y seguiremos compartiendo más recuerdos, ya te he dicho lo importante que eres para mí así que no es necesario que digas todo esto —se sentía confundido y no entendía a que quería llegar con tantas palabras._

_—_ _Rin_ _... —sin que pudiera evitarlo o siquiera darse cuenta esos profundos ojos azules se encontraban a escasos centímetros de él sin darle espacio para_ _alejarse—_ _. No entendí de que hablabas cuando dijiste que te gustaba y quizá seguiría sin entenderlo si no hubiera pasado todo eso entre nosotros._

_—Haru, esto comienza a ser extraño —la cercanía lo estaba poniendo nervioso, los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado y la penetrante mirada que no se apartaba de él volvía todo más_ _raro—_ _. Ni siquiera entiendo que quieras decir con todo esto y..._

_—También me gustas,_ _Rin_ _—quizás estaba siendo demasiado directo con sus palabras, pero no tenía ningún sentido ocultar un sentimiento que llevaba tanto tiempo formándose y al que por fin podía darle un nombre._

_Un tenue carmín invadió el rostro del chico haciéndolo incapaz de decir o hacer algo. Su expresión era de completa sorpresa y por más que intentara alejarse era incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro mientras sentía que la vergüenza se apoderaba de él mientras más tiempo pasaba._

_—Me gustas,_ _Rin_ _. Quería que lo supieras, no importa si tus sentimientos han cambiado porque no estoy pidiendo una respuesta, solo creo que debía decirlo correctamente._

_—Haru... —eran demasiadas las emociones que estaba experimentando en ese momento y no se sentía capaz de decir algo más._

_Todo había sido tan repentino y tan confuso que apenas pudo escuchar al chico repetirle que no necesitaba que respondiera y que si se sentía más cómodo podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Pero definitivamente no podía hacer eso, no mientras de su mente no pudiera borrar todas y cada una de las palabras de_ _Haru_ _y la mirada tan determinada que le mostraba. Fingir que nada de eso había sucedido sería demasiado egoísta pues estaba seguro de que llegar hasta ese punto no había sido nada fácil._

_Apenas pudo dormir esa noche, pensaba en tantas cosas que era difícil conciliar el sueño. Sabía que debía hacer o decir algo al respecto pues después de todo incluso si no podía recordar el haber dicho que le gustaba era consciente de que sus sentimientos por el chico eran profundos y no era únicamente por su amistad._

_Haru_ _era especial en muchos sentidos, no había una sola vez en que esa mirada azul y distante no lo hiciera estremecerse y ni siquiera podía llevar la cuenta de todas las veces en que sus ánimos estaban por los cielos mientras nadaba o compartía algún momento con él._

_Debía ser sincero, también consigo, y expresar todo aquello que no pudo decir ante la sorpresa así que citó al chico tan pronto como le fue posible._

_—_ _Rin_ _, si es por lo que dije antes no tienes que decir nada, te dije que no es necesario..._

_—Lo es, es necesario que diga algo —lo había interrumpido porque sabía que si no lo hacía probablemente no podría hacerlo en otro_ _momento—_ _. Creo que sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que te admiro y lo importante que eres para mí... Has estado presente en tantos momentos de mi vida que es difícil pensar como serían las cosas si no te hubiera conocido —una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro, ni siquiera intentaba disimular la sensación de plenitud que le causaba estar a su lado._

_—_ _Rin_ _..._

_—Me sorprendió mucho que dijeras que te gusto, incluso por un momento creí que podía estar entendiendo todo mal. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que te escucharía diciendo eso no lo habría creído —sus ojos rojos se posaron en él aun sin ser capaz de expresar correctamente lo que estaba_ _sintiendo—_ _. Es extraño, porque nunca pensé que escucharía eso viniendo de ti... —_ _Haru_ _intentó intervenir pero no se lo_ _permitió—_ _. Lo más extraño de todo es que mientras intentaba dormir no podía dejar de pensar en eso y de pensar en todos los momentos que hemos pasado, lo mucho que hemos crecido juntos y esa sensación desbordante que se apodera de mí cada que vamos a competir._

_Se miraron durante unos instantes sin que ninguno pudiera decir algo, sólo compartían ese momento tan íntimo en el que sobraban las palabras pues ninguna sería capaz de acercarse al significado que tenía para ambos._

_—Supongo... Que también me gustas —se sentía demasiado abrumado y avergonzado por sus propios sentimientos y creía que en cualquier momento sería incapaz de_ _hablar—_ _. No es fácil poner en palabras lo que siento por ti, pero creo que decir que me gustas es bastante cercano —hizo una larga pausa, el azul y el rojo volvieron a encontrarse y por un momento no existió nada más que ellos dos._

Sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban y el mentón del chico se apoyaba sobre su hombro antes de depositar un cálido beso en su mejilla mirando hacia donde él lo hacía.

—Es hora del brindis, se supone que estemos ambos presentes para ello —hizo una pequeña mueca para reprocharle por su ausencia a lo que el de ojos azules dejó descansar su peso contra su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados—. Hablo en serio Haru, debemos volver. Sé que te gusta ver el mar pero podemos caminar en la orilla en cuanto termine la fiesta ¿Sí?

Sólo recibió como respuesta el suave contacto entre sus labios y una disimulada sonrisa antes de que el chico se separara y comenzara a caminar hacia el interior del recinto.

—Dijiste que debemos estar ambos, deja de perder el tiempo —extendió su mano hacia él mientras lo miraba, amaba la expresión que el pelirrojo hacía cuando lo retaba—. Sólo salí a pensar, no iba a tardar.

—¿En qué pensabas? Ni siquiera escuchaste todas las veces que te llamé —lo miró con curiosidad mientras lo seguía entrelazando sus dedos, le gustaba la sensación de los anillos chocando cuando sus manos se encontraban.

—¿Importa...? —lo miró de forma retadora mientras dejaba que el chico comenzara a quejarse por su actitud tan despreocupada mientras todos sus amigos esperaban para celebrar junto a ellos un momento tan importante hasta regresar al lugar donde la recepción se llevaba a cabo y los invitados no paraban de preguntar donde estaba la pareja.

Los ojos rojos no se habían posado ni un instante en él mientras subían a la plataforma para realizar el brindis, seguía molesto por la aparente indiferencia de su pareja y no pensaba disimularlo ni aunque su hermana insistiera en lo mal que saldrían las fotografías si no cambiaba esa expresión.

Los invitados comenzaron a voltear hacia la pareja un poco desconcertados por el aura que los rodeaba. Y ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes el azabache tomó la mano de su ahora esposo para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y besar con ternura sus labios mientras susurraba un suave te amo mirándolo a los ojos.

Recibió una última mirada de reproche acompañada de un ligero sonrojo mientras sus manos volvían a entrelazarse y con la que mantenían libre tomaban una copa para realizar el brindis que sellaba su unión.

—También te amo, aunque no hayas parado de bromear en todo el día —susurró antes de acercarse junto con él para dar el discurso de agradecimiento por acompañarlos en un día tan especial.

No había podido separar la vista ni un sólo segundo de su pareja, parecía increíble que luego de todo lo ocurrido durante su infancia y adolescencia ahora estuvieran casados y mucho más enamorados que nunca.

Porque si le daban a elegir entre alejarse o mantenerse unido a esa presencia molesta que invadió su vida sin consideración alguna, una y mil veces volvería a elegir estar a su lado, descubriendo paisajes nunca antes vistos.  
  



	8. Día 8. Esperanza

—No me digas que no te entusiasma abrirla, ya pasaron los cuatro años que prometimos —quizá de los dos era el más emocionado por el evento y no podía ocultarlo, pero quería compartirle a su pareja un poco de ese entusiasmo.

—Sólo han pasado cuatro años, no es como si realmente hubieras olvidado lo que guardaste ¿O sí? —pese a lo mucho que se negó en un principio también había participado en esa loca idea y ahora en la labor para recuperar el contenedor.

—Vamos, también estabas emocionado cuando guardamos estos recuerdos ¿O debo recordarte quien insistió en dejar ambas medallas y la fotografía del equipo? —sonrió cuando el azabache desvío su mirada sin ser capaz de responder. Disfrutaba ver esa reacción tan sincera y aun más ser quien la provocara.

Luego de unos minutos cavando encontraron el contenedor de metal que utilizaron para guardar sus recuerdos, no había pasado mucho tiempo y aun así Rin estaba seguro de que más de uno de los objetos le recordaría momentos memorables.

—Te dije que la fotografía no cambiaría en absoluto, fue muy ingenuo de tu parte creer que escondida bajo tierra perdería su color —mostró la imagen en que se encontraba el equipo de relevos nacional junto con el entrenador luego de su competencia, y aunque también le causaba cierta nostalgia, no perdería la oportunidad de molestar al pelirrojo quien se mostraba claramente decepcionado.

—De acuerdo, quizá esperar un aspecto desgastado o notar una gran diferencia en nuestros rostros fue demasiado... Pero no puedes negarme que te trae grandes recuerdos, después de todo, fue el primer relevo que tuvimos luego de ser seleccionados para el equipo nacional —tomó la fotografía y la miró con detenimiento.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el día en que esa fotografía fue tomada, y aun así pensar en el momento tan emocionante que compartieron en esa ocasión lo llenaba de nostalgia y alegría.

—Y no puedes reprocharme nada cuando guardaste esto —tomó la extraña figura de la mascota de sus primeras olimpiadas juntos mientras reía—. Parecías más un turista que un deportista cuando corriste a comprarlo apenas lo viste en ese aparador.

—Y creo que necesito recordarte quien pasó molesto más de una semana porque preferí tomar fotografías de _eso_ antes de salir del estadio que una fotografía romántica con las medallas...

Recordaba a la perfección la reacción de Rin cuando lo vio tomar un par de fotografías de su peculiar compañero junto a la piscina donde habían competido pese a que minutos antes cuando le pidió tomar al menos una donde sólo estuvieran ellos mostrando el reconocimiento obtenido por las carreras ganadas se negó rotundamente con la excusa de que debían reunirse con el entrenador y no había tiempo para ello.

—De cualquier manera obtuve la fotografía que quería al final ¿O no? —sonrió ampliamente mientras le mostraba la fotografía en que estaban juntos portando sus medallas y que había tomado mientras su pareja dormía.

Haru no respondió, simplemente miraba a su pareja sonriendo mientras seguía observando la fotografía. No se lo había dicho antes, pero en ese momento realmente no estaba dormido, simplemente decidió dejarlo hacer lo que deseaba pues se veía tan entusiasmado por aquello que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo borrar esa sonrisa.

—A veces cuando veo esto me pregunto como conseguiste conservarla tan bien. Aun es claro lo que dice —sonrió tomando el sobre observándolo unos instantes antes de entregárselo—. Aunque tampoco entiendo porqué quisiste guardarla.

El chico siguió sin responder mientras observaba la carta con atención. Recordaba claramente lo que sintió en el momento en que leyó el contenido y por eso lo guardaba con tanto fervor.

—Me gusta esta foto, y definitivamente es la más nostálgica aunque tampoco haya muchos rastros de desgaste —Rin sonrió mientras sostenía la fotografía de aquel primer relevo en que participaron juntos.

Recordaba a la perfección lo mucho que insistió para conseguir que el chico participara y lo entusiasmado que estuvo al recibir el trofeo que mostraba su victoria. De no haber sido por ese momento probablemente nada de lo que pasaron juntos habría sido igual.

—Aun me pregunto porque decidí hacerte caso y participar en los relevos —mantenía su expresión seria aunque por dentro sonreía al ver la mueca de reproche con que su pareja lo miraba—. De no haber participado me habría librado de cierta presencia ruidosa que no me dejaba tranquilo y que desde ese día no me ha dejado un solo instante.

—¿Presencia ruidosa? ¿No era una presencia deslumbrante? —no iba a dejar pasar su comentario sin molestarlo un poco, desde el momento en que Haru confesó verlo como alguien deslumbrante mencionaba sus palabras en cualquier ocasión que quisiera provocarlo.

—En ese momento era más ruidosa que deslumbrante —no se arrepentía de habérselo dicho por más que intentara ganar cualquier discusión mencionándolo, pero de cualquier manera disfrutaba provocarlo un poco esperando la respuesta que daría—. Aun ahora sigues siendo ruidoso, incluso si no eres el mismo de antes...

Pasaron unos minutos más terminando de revisar el contenido de la cápsula del tiempo mientras recordaban que los había motivado a guardarlos o el momento tan significativo que representaban.

Después de decidir cuales volverían a guardar y de que Rin guardara las medallas de sus últimas competencias y algunas fotografías de las mismas fue el turno de Haru para depositar sus objetos.

—Esto es lo que guardaré esta vez —una disimulada sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras le mostraba a su pareja la gran cantidad de hojas de papel.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Rin reconocía a la perfección esos papeles y no lograba entender como los había encontrado—. No puedes guardar eso, no tienen nada que hacer ahí —estaba avergonzado e intentaba tomar de vuelta los escritos mientras su pareja los mantenía lejos de su alcance.

—Claro que sí ¿O acaso olvidas que fue después de nuestra última competencia que decidiste pedir que nos casáramos?

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se tornaron de un ligero color rosado mientras intentaba tomar de vuelta los borradores de sus votos matrimoniales. No había podido deshacerse de ellos pues aunque no fueron los elegidos para el momento de su unión reflejaban sus sentimientos así que decidió ocultarlos y no lograba entender como los encontró.

—Son importantes para mí. Quizá no sean algo representativo de nuestra carrera como nadadores, pero lo escribiste tú. Has estado presente todo el tiempo y juntos hemos formado el mejor equipo de relevos, hemos visto paisajes nunca antes vistos y estamos conquistando el mundo —sonrió mientras tomaba los papeles mirándolos fijamente con un casi imperceptible color rosáceo apareciendo en sus mejillas—. También quería ser como tú, Rin, y ser quien te mostrara un paisaje nunca antes visto...

—¡Ah, maldición...! —no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no mientras el azul era tan profundo y brillante que era difícil negarse—. De acuerdo, después de todo también guardaste esa carta la vez anterior —suspiró profundamente intentando restarle importancia a ese suceso aunque su corazón latiera de forma tan acelerada y sintiera unas ganas casi incontenibles de fundirse con él en el abrazo más profundo.

Una vez las cápsula estuvo lista volvieron a enterrarla en el mismo lugar. El ambiente se había vuelto tan íntimo luego del ataque de Haru que ninguno podía hablar, simplemente miraban la protuberancia de tierra donde depositaron sus recuerdos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

De un momento a otro sintió la mano de su pareja tomar la suya entrelazando sus dedos y pudo escuchar ese tenue choque de las argollas que ambos portaban desde el día en que decidieron unir sus vidas. Adoraba ese sonido y más aun cuando luego de ese suave contacto los labios de su pareja se posaban sobre su mejilla como la más sublime caricia.

Haru no decía mucho y actuaba de forma misteriosa e incluso extraña en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre sabía de que manera acercarse a él y hacerle sentir el profundo amor que compartían y cuando lo hacía era un ataque directo a sus sentimientos e incluso si se trataba sólo de una mirada con eso bastaba para hacerlo sonreír desde lo mas profundo de sus sentimientos.

Sí, Rin era una presencia deslumbrante para Haru así como él era quien le regalaba las mejores vistas, de eso no había duda; y desde el momento en que sus caminos se habían cruzado lo supieron. No por nada habían decidido unir sus vidas y compartir cada momento que el futuro les deparara.


End file.
